Pools Of Light
by Rei-chan689
Summary: The Melodious Nocturne meets a girl while on a mission at Hollow bastion.Why is it that he can't stay away from her? How far will Demyx go to keep her safe and can a nobody feel?DemyxOC rating may go up.
1. First Meetings

**Hello People! I was bored and I decided to write yet another fic. I should really write for my other fics and if any of the readers for my other stories is reading this please don't send any death threats. One of my stories is close to finishing although I won't say which and I have terrible writers block. Anyways, hope you guys like this story and just so you people that haven't read my stories know I always use the same OC. To learn more about me and my fics look into my profile. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Demyx walked around Hollow Bastion feeling extremely bored. He had been sent on another mission to monitor the world. He wasn't really upset as he was glad that he was at least given relatively simple missions compared to the others. Of course, this was only thanks to the fact that he was not as good in combat compared to the others of the organization. He sighed and continued with his mission which consisted of nothing more than a walk around the town. Still, he would make sure to take his time as he really didn't enjoy spending all of his time in the headquarters. The other members were just too boring for him. The only people that he actually talked to were Axel and Roxas. They were fun mostly because they weren't as old as the others. Of course, he still enjoyed messing with the other members especially with the older ones. Sadly, Axel and Roxas were both out on missions and so he had nothing to do at headquarters.

He walked around and yawned lazily as he opened a portal of darkness and entered. He stepped out onto a rooftop and sat down. As he looked down upon the town he sighed. He remembered when all he had wanted was to see the world that lay beyond his own and see the sun. Now, there he was, sitting on a rooftop in a completely different place from his home with the sun going down into the horizon and giving out a rich mixture of colors. There was red and yellow with a hint of purple mixing perfectly and creating a sense of complete harmony. But, what was the point of it if he couldn't appreciate the beauty that lay before him. What was there to gain from this wonderful spectacle if he felt nothing? Why should he waste his time with this type of thing when he lacked the one thing that could make him appreciate it? He lacked a heart.

Demyx yawned once again and looked around. It was getting dark and he should be getting back to the castle. But, it looked like it would rain soon and he always enjoyed the rain. He supposed he could stay for a while longer and say he had run into some heartless. He sat there for a while longer and as he stood up to leave he saw a few heartless creeping around. He was aware that he was supposed to exterminate them, but he really didn't feel like it. He sighed once again and jumped down. He summoned his sitar and discarded the heartless. As he finished off the last one it began to rain. Demyx let his weapon disperse back into darkness and turned to leave. He held out his hand and was about to open a portal when he heard someone call out to him.

"Look out!"

He turned around and there was a neoshadow heartless behind him. It slashed at him and he fell back. He looked up and was about to summon his weapon once again, but he didn't have to. The heartless was hit with a large bubble of water, it disappeared. He heard someone approaching and saw a young girl around his age standing before him. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders and fair skin. She was thin and probably a few inches shorter than him. She was wearing a strapless white dress that reached her knees and had blue trimming at the top and bottom. She was holding a white umbrella and held out her hand to help Demyx up.

"Are you alright?" She said as she smiled sweetly at him.

Demyx took her hand and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

She looked at him and noticed that he was injured. He had a large cut from where the heatless had slashed at him. She gasped and looked at him, concerned.

"That's a pretty bad cut, I should take a look at it. Why don't you come over to my home and I can get you dry and take care of your injuries. It's not far from here."

Demyx thought about it. He knew he should get balk to the headquarters, but he also knew that if he arrived injured he would get scolded for getting hurt during such a simple mission. He supposed he could stay for a while longer.

"Okay."

The girl smiled and led him to her home. A few minutes later they arrived at a two story house with a wide lawn. It was a bit isolated from the rest of the town and was the only house Demyx had seen with a lawn and it was of fair size. They walked in and were welcomed by the warmth of the room. There was a fire burning brightly in the fireplace casting a warm glow around the room. The girl helped him remove his cloak, boots, and shirt and gave him a blanked. She led him to a large armchair and he sank into the comfortable piece of furniture.

"I'll be right back." She said and left.

While she was gone he took the opportunity to examine the room. There was another armchair and a couch around the fire and a coffee table littered with books, scrolls, and pens. There were books everywhere and he also noticed a fair number of bottles with strange substances of every color. There were some stairs and a door that probably led to the kitchen. He sighed and soon the girl returned. She had some bottles and tea.

"Here, you should drink this, it'll help."

He took the potion and looked at it suspiciously. He wondered if it was poison, but why would this girl poison him? He sighed and drank it. It tasted a bit bitter, but strangely enough he felt better. She handed him the tea and he took it gratefully. As he took it from her he looked at her and could see her facial features better now that they were inside next to the light of the fire.

She had fair skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair shone brightly in the light and once he saw her eyes he was lost in them. They were a deep ocean blue and shone brightly like pools of water beneath the moonlight. They were full of kindness and sincerity, but there was something else that he could not decipher. She wrapped his wound in some bandages while he looked at her. Then he realized that he didn't even know her name after she had saved his life.

"I was wondering, what's your name?"

She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Rei Hotaru."

He just sat there looking at her strangely. She had to be the nicest person he had met. He had never met anyone that would even consider taking a man dressed in a strange black cloak into their home. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know your name."

"I'm Demyx."

"It's nice to meet you Demyx. I hope the potion helped."

"Yeah, it did, thanks."

"It was nothing."

"What were you doing outside? Isn't it dangerous to be outside alone with the heartless lurking around?"

"Well, I just wanted to take a walk in the rain and besides I can take care of myself. What about you? What were you doing outside in the rain?"

"I had some business to take care of."

"You're not from around here are you?"

Demyx tensed a bit. He wasn't supposed to tell people who he was or where he was from. He panicked a bit and was startled when he heard Rei laugh.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, or rather if you can't. Although, it's quite obvious you're not from this world."

"Wait, how do you know I'm from another world!?!"

"Ahh, so you are from another world. Well, it doesn't matter. How do you feel? Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. I should really get going."

"Are you sure? It's still raining outside."

"I'll be fine."

Demyx got dressed once his clothes were dry and left.

"Well, thanks for helping me, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too. I hope we meet again."

"Yeah, bye."

He stepped outside and she closed the door after waving. He opened a portal and left. He had certainly had a strange night and that had certainly been a strange mission, but he had to admit, it had been one of the best missions he had had. That girl was strange, but she was also nice. He sighed and walked to where Xemnas was. He had to report his mission although he would be careful to not mention his little run in with Rei. He knew that if he mentioned her and the fact that she had seen his face and knew his name she would be in trouble and although he lacked a heart he did not believe in causing people problems. Besides, the girl had helped him and he would at least keep her out of this as a way to repay her.

_**End Chapter One**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review so I can update. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	2. We Meet Again

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank ShyLittlerAngel for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**  
****Chapter Two**

A bit over a month had passed since Demyx had been in Hollow Bastion. He hadn't had many missions lately and he was getting bored so naturally when Xemnas summoned him he was excited. He wondered what type of mission he would get and hoped it would be simple. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight. He arrived at Xemnas' office and approached him.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you. It should be rather simple and you should be ale to complete it quickly. You are to go back to Hollow Bastion and continue monitoring the world. You are dismissed."

Demyx stood there for a while. He was a bit disappointed that he only got missions that were so simple. He sighed and left the room. Once he was outside he opened a portal and went to Hollow Bastion. He walked around for a while, looking at the people go about their business. He stayed out of sight as he knew that he looked suspicious.

Soon the sun began to set and he watched as the people in the marketplace began to head home with their purchases. He began to walk around and he could smell the scent of dinner being cooked in more than one household. His stomach gave a rather loud growl as he was hungry. He was about to head back to the headquarters to get some food when he remembered that it was Xigbar's turn to cook. Even Roxas cooked better than him. He sighed and decided to go hungry. It was the only way to avoid eating his food. Demyx was walking aimlessly through the town when he was startled by someone calling out his name.

"Hi, Demyx."

Demyx jumped and turned slowly to see who it was and saw the girl that he had met the last time he was there. She was carrying some groceries and was obviously heading back to her home. He stood there thinking of what he should do. He didn't want to hurt her as she had helped him in the past, but he knew that she could get him in trouble. For the time being he settled for pulling her into a secluded place, namely an alley, and telling her to be quiet.

"Look, I appreciate the help you gave me, but it would be better if you just forgot you met me. If the others found out…"

He said the last part to himself, but she heard him.

"What do you mean the others? So there are more of you?"

"What? No! I mean…"

She laughed at him as he struggled to correct his mistake. He sighed and slumped to the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to know about me. You could get me in trouble or even yourself in trouble."

"Don't worry, if you don't want anyone to know that I know about you I won't tell anyone."

Demyx looked up at her as she smiled. He sighed. He really had no choice he would have to trust her to keep her mouth shut. He just hoped she wasn't like Larxene.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

She smiled and sat next to him on the ground.

"So, how's your injury?"

"I'm fine and thanks for helping me. I should go." He stood up.

"Wait, since I already know about you, why not tell me who you are?"

"I can't."

He opened a dark portal and was about to step in when he stopped. He looked back at Rei to see her looking at him with a frown. He was about to turn back when something behind her caught his eye. He recognized it as a heartless and quickly summoned his sitar. He shot some water at it, but not before it cut Rei on her arm. Demyx closed the portal and walked over to where she was. He looked at her injury and sighed. He knew he really shouldn't, but he couldn't leave her alone and injured with heartless around and so he decided to accompany to her house.

"Come on, I'll help you get home."

Demyx grabbed he bags and walked with her to her house which was, thankfully, not too far. They walked in silence and didn't run into any more heartless. When they reached her home Demyx put her purchases on the kitchen counter and cleaned her cut. He wrapped it in some bandages.

"There, you should be more careful. Now, I have to go and remember not to tell anyone."

"Wait, why don't you stay here for a while? Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, I should really get going and I'm not really hungry." At this his stomach gave a loud growl.

Rei sat there trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Okay, maybe some food, but after that I have to leave."

Rei smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen. Demyx sat down on an armchair and looked around. He wondered what she did with all the books that were scattered around the room. Not to mention the scrolls and potions. He sat there looking at the fire and wondering what would happen if someone found out that she knew about him. What would Xemnas do to him? He shuddered at the thought.

After a while Rei stepped out of the kitchen with a tray of food and tea. She set it down before Demyx and sat down. He tried the food and found that it was good. It was way better than the crap Xigbar made. Rei just watched with curiosity as he devoured the food.

"You must have been really hungry. How long has it been since you ate?"

"It's been a long time since I ate some decent food. The others cook like sh-" He stopped, but it was too late.

"The others? What do you mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously.

"You just said the others. Who were you talking about?"

"I didn't say that."

She looked at him and he tried to search his mind for a way to get out of this. It was times like these he wished he was as smart as Zexion. He gulped down the food in his mouth and sighed.

"Look, I already told you too much. If I tell you anymore I could get in trouble."

"Why? With whom will you get in trouble?"

"You know, you're too curious for your own good."

"Don't change the subject."

"This isn't fair, I don't know anything about you, but you know about me."

"Okay then, ask me whatever you want."

Demyx just sat there wondering who this girl was and why she was so strange. She trusted him and desired his company even though she didn't know who he was. He sighed. If she knew about him it was only fair that he learn something about her.

"How did you get rid of the heartless yesterday?"

"I used magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, I'm a witch."

Well that was a surprise. Demyx had not been expecting that kind of answer.

"What other abilities do you have?"

"I know the basic spells and potions. I'm trying to learn a bit more, but I'm kind of clumsy." She said sheepishly.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes, I do."

Demyx could sense a bit of sorrow in her voice when she answered, but what did he know about feelings? He had no heart, after all.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really have any family so I don't have much of a choice."

"How long have you lived here?"

"I don't know, about four years."

"Where did you live before?"

"That's a secret."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is. There are other things I want to know about you, but I don't make you tell me."

Demyx knew he had lost and so he gave up and asked something else.

"Why do you want me to stay? Why are you so curious about me?"

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I met someone new. I guess I'm just a bit lonely. Besides, you're strange. I haven't seen anyone like you around. You're not from this world, but you come here often. I want to know why. What are you up to? Why can't you tell me who you are?"

Demyx shifted nervously. She wanted to know everything he couldn't tell her and for some reason he wanted to tell her. He wondered if it was because she was a witch. Had she cast a spell on him or something? He hadn't met a witch or wizard so he didn't know what to expect.

"Look, I appreciate the food and everything, but I can't tell you those things. It's really late and I have to go alright."

He opened a portal and she just looked at it in wonder. He turned to look at her before leaving.

"Remember, you don't know me." He said pulling his hood up.

He walked into the portal and disappeared. Rei just sat there looking puzzled. He was a strange guy and she really didn't know who he was or what he was. She wished she could get some more information out of him, but knew that it would be difficult. She sighed and went upstairs to get some rest.

* * *

Demyx returned to the Castle That Never Was and told Xemnas about his mission. Of course he left out the part about the meddling girl that had made him dinner. He went to his room to get some rest, but found that he couldn't stop wondering who that girl was. She had told him all he had wanted to know about her, but he still didn't know who she really was. Why did she want to know about him so much? Could it be that he knew about the Organization? What if he had given her too much information? He had to find out and if it turned out that he was right he would have to eliminate her no matter how nice she had been to him. It was either get rid of her or say goodbye and he did not want to fade, not until he got back his heart.

_**End Chapter Two**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	3. Friendship

**Hello people! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Thanks to champagnesupernova72 and cheeky half-demon for reviewing. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rei walked through town to get rid of her boredom and to take a break from her work. It was about to get dark, but she didn't mind. Most of the people had gotten back to their homes in fear of the Heartless that were lurking around waiting for the chance to steal more hearts. Still, she didn't worry. She didn't fear the Heartless as she was sure that she could handle them. The most common type of Heartless were shadow, neoshadow, and soldier Heartless and they were easily defeated with a bit of magic. The only way she would be in trouble was if some more powerful Heartless showed up.

As she walked around she didn't notice the presence of someone else approaching. She walked for a while longer and then when she was bored she decided to head back to her home. By the time she turned to go back night had already fallen. She walked home and although she seemed relaxed she was alert and kept her eyes open for heartless. The way she saw it, even the most powerful person could be defeated by a weaker foe if they were caught off guard.

As she turned a corner she saw a shadow Heartless and was about to get rid of it when she was pulled back by someone. She was surprised and wanted to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to get free, but soon she couldn't see anything. She could feel the person behind her, but she could see nothing but darkness. She could tell that the person was a man and that his hands were gloved. When she realized this she wondered if it was Demyx, but then dismissed the thought as she didn't think he would kidnap her. She supposed it could be one of the others Demyx had mentioned.

Soon they appeared back in Hollow Bastion. They were in a deserted alley and Rei looked around to see where she was. She recognized the place and knew some of her friends should be nearby which would make it easy for her to get help if she needed to. The man who was holding her released her and she turned around quickly. Before her stood a cloaked man and she wondered if it really was Demyx. She relaxed a bit and waited for the man to speak. She was aware that if it was not Demyx she would get him in trouble by revealing that she knew him. She got tired of waiting and opted to ask a general question.

"Who are you?" She said curiously.

"That doesn't matter." The man said gruffly.

She smirked when she realized that it was Demyx. He was trying to disguise his voice, but he was doing a very bad job at it. She wondered why he didn't want her to know it was him. Was he testing her to see if she would keep her word? She stepped up to him and raised her hand to pull his hood down. He backed away nervously and held his hands up in defense.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered in his fake voice.

"Well, I just don't feel comfortable talking to someone whose face I can't see." She said.

"Stop. I mean it!"

She kept trying to get his hood off and he kept backing away. She reached out one last time, but he jumped back and out of reach. Unfortunately for him he tripped over his own feet and fell back. His hood fell off and he moaned as he sat up slowly, holding his head.

"Oooowww." He moaned.

Rei giggled and he looked up. He got up hastily and put his hood back on.

"Demyx, stop, there's no use in trying to hide who you are."

"Oh man. And I tried so hard." He whined.

Rei laughed at his chagrin and relaxed. She enjoyed the company of the silly young man. She found that she was a bit glad that it was him.

"What are you doing? And why didn't you want me to know it was you?"

Demyx looked at her and she could tell that he was nervous. He looked around as if he was trying to find the answer, but failed miserably. He sighed and looked at her.

"Well, I just…I wanted to…"

Rei stared at him making him more nervous. She smiled at him.

"Demyx relax."

He sighed and started over again.

"Look, I don't really know you and you know me and I realized that even though you said you wouldn't tell anyone about me I can't really trust you."

Rei looked at him with a puzzled look.

"So, what are going to do?"

"I don't know."

As he looked at the girl standing in front of him he realized that he really didn't think she would break her promise. There was something about her that made him trust her. It was strange considering he had just met her. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up at the dark sky and thought of just heading back home. He looked back down at Rei.

"I guess for now I just have to trust that you won't tell anyone about me."

"Don't worry, you can trust me." She said smiling.

"It's not like I have a choice."

He opened a dark portal and Rei looked at it curiously.

"What is that?"

"It's a dark portal. It takes me back home. I have to go okay."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know." He said and left.

Rei stood there was for a few seconds and sighed. She began walking back to her home and as she walked she wondered why he was so worried about her breaking her promise. She wondered who he was and hoped that she would see him again and be able to ask him. Still, something told her that he wouldn't return unless it was necessary.

* * *

Demyx appeared back in his room in the castle. He sighed and let himself fall onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered what was wrong with him. For some reason he trusted the girl although he said he didn't. He wondered what it was about her that made him trust her. There was something about her that he found calming and he was sure that he had never met a kinder person in his life. However he knew that he had to stay away from her. If Xemnas found out he would be in trouble. He sighed and took off his cloak and boots. He was tired and he didn't even bother with changing his clothes. He turned over in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Rei woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She got up and went to see who it was. When she opened the door Leon was standing there.

"Leon, what are you doing here so early?"

"I just came to see how you were doing. You haven't been to Merlin's house in a while."

"Oh, well, I've just been a bit busy." She said smiling.

"I have been trying to improve my magic, but you know how things are for a clumsy witch like me. There always seems to be some kind of accident or misunderstanding that interferes with my work." She said, ushering him inside.

"Why don't you just ask Merlin to help you? You know he would be happy to do so."

"I don't want to bother you guys. I know how busy you are without me asking for your help. Especially you, Leon, you should really take a break once in a while."

"I wish I could, but there's too much to do around here, even if there aren't so many heartless anymore." He sighed.

"Well, just try to take it easy and if you need help I would be happy to assist you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, now, what is it that you really wanted to tell me?"

Leon smirked and shook his head.

"You say you're clumsy, but you might be the sharpest person I've met."

"Clumsiness and astuteness are two different things Leon."

"I guess so, but still, I've never been able to fool you."

"I hope not, but I doubt it."

He frowned as though he felt guilty about something and when he looked at her he could see something in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. It was like she knew he had done something and was blaming him with her eyes. He cleared his throat, ending the awkward silence that had settled upon them.

"Well, the other night it occurred to Merlin that even though Sora had defeated Ansem and closed Kindom Hearts the Heartless were still around. In theory the worlds should have gone back to normal and the Heartless should have left, returning the hearts that they had stolen."

"So then why are the Heartless still here?" She said asking the question on Leon's mind.

"Well, I can't deny that I haven't thought of the same thing. I have been rather preoccupied about that and I have been doing a bit of reading."

When she said that Leon noticed the numerous books that lay around her home. He wondered why he hadn't noticed them.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing." She said in a voice that was too cheerful to be normal.

"The point is, I don't believe that the real problem was solved by Sora and if it was I think we might have a new one. However, as you probably already know, or at least you should, there is nothing we can do, at least not by ourselves."

"There must be something we can do. We can at least try."

She sighed and gave Leon an exasperated look. He was one of her closest friends and yet he was so stubborn. She admired his determination to keep Hollow Bastion safe, but sometimes he failed to see that there was nothing that could be done. Still, she didn't have the heart to tell him that his efforts were useless. She preferred to keep her mouth shut and ignore their futile attempts to solve every problem they encountered. That was one of the reasons she no longer went to Merlin's house. Somehow they always ended up fighting.

"Leon, you know I care about this world as much as you do and the last thing I want is for it to be taken over by darkness, but the fact is that we can't get rid of all of the Heartless. The most we can do is get rid of the ones that cross our paths, but you know that they will just keep coming. Sora is the only one that can do something at this point and he's probably back home."

"No, if there's something wrong I bet Sora knows."

"Even if he does know we don't know where he is."

"It doesn't matter because he'll probably come here. In the meantime we have to keep this place safe. Sid is already working on a security system for the whole town."

She sighed and gave up.

"Well, I guess you have this under control then."

"I would still like to know why they're here. Do you think you could find out anything."

"I can try."

"Thanks."

He stood up and walked to the door. Rei walked with him. He opened the door and stepped outside. He turned back around to look at her and she thought she saw concern in his eyes.

"You should try to get some rest, you look tired."

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit bored of all the reading and potion making. I don't know how Merlin can put up with these things. I just need to take a walk and get some fresh air."

"Well, just…be careful, okay." He said and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I will." She smiled at him and he left.

She stepped inside and shut the door. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose while she leaned against the door. Sometimes talking with Leon could be frustrating. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea. As she walked she stepped on a pen and lost her balance. She felt herself falling and cursed her clumsy nature. Suddenly she felt something break her fall and felt someone holding onto her arms from behind and supporting her. Her first thought was that Leon had forgotten something, but then the person looked down at her with a goofy grin and she was surprised to see who it was.

"Demyx?"

"Hi!" He said happily.

She straightened up and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I decided to come and visit."

"What happened to not trusting me?" She said suspiciously.

"Well, I thought about it and you don't really seem like the type to break a promise."

She smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. But did you really just come here because you were bored?"

"Well, actually I was kind of running away from someone and I thought it was pretty safe to hide here."

Rei laughed nervously.

"Glad to hear my house is a good hiding place. Who are you hiding from?"

"Some guy." He said, not wanting to reveal anything about the others.

"Geez, that's helpful."

"I can't tell you."

"Well it's not like I know the guy."

"Fine, his name is Axel."

"And why are you hiding from him?"

"I might have poured some water on him." He mumbled.

"I can see why he would be mad."

"Well, it was his fault! He said he would burn my sitar." He whined.

"Sitar?"

Yeah, you wanna hear me play?" He asked eagerly.

"Uhh…sure." She said uncertainly.

He summoned his sitar and she looked at it curiously. He began to play and she found herself lost in the music. She couldn't believe how well he played. She found the music soothing, but there was some sadness in it. She felt sleepy and just as she was about to fall asleep he stopped.

"So, did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"You mean it?" He said happily.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just that back home the others hate it when I play."

"Well, that's too bad because I really like it."

"I can come back and play some more if you want."

"I would like that very much."

Demyx smiled and she found that she liked to see him smile.

"I have to go, but I'll come back some other time okay?"

"Sure, bye Demyx."

"Bye Rei."

He opened a dark portal and left thinking that he liked his new friend. Rei was thinking the same thing although she was also thinking of what he could be. She might be fond of him, but the fact was that things were still too dangerous to be so trusting and although she really didn't think he was dangerous she knew she had to find out who he was and why he had such mysterious powers. However, she didn't think it was important enough to tell Leon about it. She would just have to make sure he didn't find out about him.

**_End Chapter Three_**

**__**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I had problems with my computer and I had to get a new one. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	4. Atlantica

**Hello People! Hope you guys like this chapter**** it's going to be long****. Anyways, t****hanks to****Levidicus****, James Axel Darkness, and ****ShyLittleAngel**** for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Two days had passed since Rei had last seen Demyx and she was starting to think that he wouldn't return to Hollow Bastion. This led her to wonder why he had even been to Hollow Bastion. To her the way he acted and the fact that he couldn't tell her anything about why he was there was strange. She wondered who the others he mentioned were. It also occurred to her that whoever they were they had to be powerful to be able to open portals to other worlds. His powers intrigued her and she found that she had to learn more or she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. She went to Merlin's house, hoping that he was alone and asked him for some books.

"Of course, take all the books you want."

"Thank you Merlin and I'm sorry to bother you."

"Nonsense, you are always welcome in this house."

"Thank you and if you need anything, if there's anything I can do to help just tell me."

"Don't worry my dear, but tell me, have you talked to Leon lately?"

Rei frowned and sighed. She moved to the bookcase and began to examine a few books.

"He went to see me a few days ago. We talked about the Heartless and I agreed to do some research for him." She said without looking up.

"I see, so you talked about everything, but what matters the most."

"Merlin…." She sighed in exasperation.

"I suggest you two sit down and talk. You know very well that you will have to if you want things to go back to normal."

"It's not that easy. Besides, you know how Leon is. He would rather go against thousands of Heartless than to sit down and talk." She looked at Merlin with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes, well, good luck then and try not to be too hard on him. You know he's upset as well."

"Oh, he's always upset about something. If it's not the Heartless it's something else. I told him to take a break, but he just won't listen." She turned back to the books.

"Actually, I believe he took the day off today." Merlin said smiling.

Rei was a bit surprised. She froze while holding a book. She had never heard of Leon taking a day off.

"I think he said something about having some important matters to attend to."

"Well, it's about time he took a break." She said picking up the books she had chosen.

"Yes, maybe you should too. You seem stressed. You know, too much research isn't good even if it is for a good cause. You should take a break, you seem tired."

"I know, I know. Leon said the same thing."

"Yes, well, he worries about you and not without reason. It's been a while since you've come to visit. Are you sure everything is alright."

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for the help Merlin."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. Would you like some help with those?" He said as he watched her holding the stack of books.

"No, I'm fine. Besides I need to walk a bit. Some fresh air would do me good."

"Yes, well, try to get some rest and come back soon."

He opened the door for her and she left. She sighed and began to walk home. As she walked she thought about what Merlin had said. She knew she had to talk to Leon, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. He could be so stubborn! She sighed and continued with her slow trudge home. She kept thinking about Leon and when she tried to stop Demyx came into her mind. She groaned at her inability to forget about the two men. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice where she was going. She climbed down some steps, but tripped on the last one. Once again she cursed her clumsiness and braced herself for the fall. However, someone caught her before she fell and the only things that fell were the books she was holding. For a minute she thought it was Demyx, but when she looked up and saw who it was she would have preferred a Heartless over the man holding her.

"Are you alright?" Leon said.

"I'm fine." She responded getting off of him quickly.

She began to pick up the books and Leon bent over to help her.

"You should be more careful, you know. You could get hurt."

"Well, it's not easy to go down some steps while holding a stack of books."

"Yes, well, you could have asked for help. I assume you got these from Merlin."

"I didn't want to bother him. Besides, I'm used to falling. In case you forgot, I'm not the most graceful person."

Leon shook his head as he stood up.

"You always were a bit careless." He said.

She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"And you always were_ very_stubborn."

She tried to take the books back, but he held onto them.

"I'll help you."

"You don't have to do that I heard it's your day off. You should take this time to rest."

"I don't mind and I have the rest of the day to rest. Besides, it gets boring when I have nothing to do."

She sighed and they began to walk towards her home.

"So, why do you need so many books? I was under the impression that you had a rather extensive library at your home."

"Yes, well, Heartless are a topic for which you can never have enough books."

They stayed quiet all the rest of the way to Rei's house. As they approached her home she thought about what Merlin had said. She sighed and turned to Leon as she opened the door.

"Would you like something to drink? It's the least I can do after you helped me."

Leon smiled.

"Sure, but why don't we go back to the marketplace and have some ice cream instead? You should get some fresh air and take a break."

She sighed and knew there was no use arguing. They left to the marketplace and after getting their ice cream they walked around while they ate.

Leon looked at Rei and sighed she noticed and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Leon looked at her and sat down on a top of a small wall. She sat next to him.

"Rei, I wanted to talk to you. When I ran into you today I was actually looking for you so I was glad."

"So I take it I was one of the important matters Merlin mentioned."

He nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm-" Rei cut him off.

"Leon, there's no need for you to apologize. What happened wasn't your fault. I wish things had worked out differently, but I know you and I think this is best for both of us."

"Yeah, but, I just don't want things to change. The way we left things didn't seem right and I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

She smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry too."

They finished their ice cream and Leon walked Rei back home.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, and try to visit more often. Yuffie's been asking about you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She turned to go inside, but Leon grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She turned around and felt his lips crash onto hers. She had the urge to push him off, but instead she held onto him. He broke the kiss and she let him go. He smirked and she just looked at him, surprised.

"What was that?" She asked.

""I just missed doing that. I thought one more couldn't hurt."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Bye Leon."

She closed the door and he smiled before walking away. On the other side she slid down the door and sat on the floor. She sighed and let her head fall into her hands. She felt like she just wanted to sleep and forget about everything that had happened.

"Hi!"

Rei jumped and looked up to see Demyx stepping out of a portal. She sighed in relief. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uh…nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come to visit and play my sitar a bit."

She smiled at him and stood up. She was actually glad to see him as she really needed something to take her mind off Leon.

"Alright, would you like something to drink."

"No thanks."

Demyx noticed that she looked strange and wondered why she had been on the floor when he had arrived.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit stressed."

"Why?"

She smiled as she was strangely reminded of a child as he asked her why she was stressed.

"I've just been working too much and I've had to deal with a few things lately."

"Well, maybe you just need a vacation."

"Well, I would love to have a vacation, but I don't have the time."

"It's still early, why don't we go somewhere fun?" He said eagerly.

"And where should we go?"

She was curious to hear his response and wondered what kind of place he considered fun. She watched as he thought and tried not to laugh at the way he looked. Suddenly he looked back at her and smiled brightly.

"I know where we can go!"

He opened a dark portal and held his hand out to her. She looked at the portal apprehensively and he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, it's safe and I won't let you get lost."

She sighed and took his hand. They entered the portal and she began to feel a bit strange. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she didn't say anything as she found she needed the support. She was feeling tired and thought that if that was a vacation she didn't one another one.

"We're almost there." He said as they kept walking through the dark.

He opened another portal and they walked through it. Suddenly she felt strange. She felt lighter and when she looked around she saw that they were underwater. She turned to Demyx and was surprised to see that he was a merman. He had an ocean blue tail and seemed quite content with the change. She looked down at herself and found that she too had a tail, but her tail was a light blue. She also had a kind of top made of conch shells that in her opinion didn't cover enough.She turned to Demyx.

"Where are we?"

"This world is called Atlantica. Isn't it cool!?!" He said eagerly.

"Uhhh…yeah…."

She looked around uncertainly and then she felt Demyx grab onto her hand and start pulling her along.

"Come on, I have a lot of things I want to show you."

"I take it you come here often."

"Yep! Every time I have some time off."

She smiled and was grateful to the silly young man for distracting her for a while. They went to the marketplace and swam around the city. She found that she really enjoyed being there and she made a note to return. After a while Demyx took her to a nice quiet place and they sat down.

"So, do you wanna hear me play?"

"Yeah."

He summoned his sitar and began to play. Once again she was lost in the music. She started to nod off to sleep, but tried to stay awake. It was too much for her and she finally fell asleep leaning on Demyx. He stopped playing and looked at the girl leaning on him. He found that he liked the way she looked while she slept. She looked peaceful and happy. He felt strange, but then he frowned as he knew eh couldn't really feel. Still, he liked to think he could and often tried to convince the others that they were able to feel. They just ignored him and said he was crazy, but he didn't mind. He smiled at Rei and opened a portal there was something about the girl that made him want to be around her. He still wondered what had happened to her before he arrived. He knew there was something wrong, but she just hadn't wanted to tell him. He figured he would just have to try again later.

He carried her through the portal and back to her home. When he arrived he took her to her room and set her down on the bed. He looked around the room after having covered her with the bed sheets and found that it had as many books and scrolls as the living room. He walked to her desk and looked at all of the different things on it. There were many potions and scrolls along with books and pens. He was about to walk away when something caught his eye. He moved a few scrolls and found a picture. In it he saw Rei as she smiled brightly. She had often smiled, but never as brightly as in that picture. She looked happy and full of life. He looked at the other person in the picture and saw that it was a man. He had brown hair and a scar between his eyes. He had an arm placed around Rei's waist and held her close. He was smiling softly and seemed happy to be with the girl by his side.

"You know, it's not polite to go trough people's belongings."

Demyx turned around and saw Rei sitting in bed. She sighed and stood up.

"Who is he?"

She took the picture from him and put it inside a book which she placed on a dusty shelf above her desk.

"It doesn't matter. Now, would you like something to eat?"

Demyx nodded and she led him to the kitchen. She made some food for both of them and sat across from him after having set two plates down on the table. Demyx tried the food and ate it eagerly.

"It's really good." He said, smiling.

"Thanks."

She smiled back at him, but he thought she looked strange when she smiled. She didn't look as happy as she had looked in the picture.

"I'm sorry about the picture."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about that."

"Who was that guy?"

She stopped eating and Demyx thought he had said something wrong. She smirked and looked up at him.

"Well, I can tell you, but you have to answer anything I want afterwards."

Demyx thought about it.

"Okay."

Rei was a bit surprised by his answer, but a deal was a deal.

"His name is Leon. I met him a while ago and after getting to know each other better. I found that I loved him and he loved me too. We were together for a while, but he was always worried about this world and the Heartless. I helped him often, as much as I could just so I could be with him, but he never seemed to have enough time for me. After a while we began to grow apart and I became concentrated on improving my magic so I could help him solve the Heartless problem and we could be together, but that just made things worst. Eventually we both had to choose. It was either our work or each other. He chose his work and we both went our separate ways."

"You haven't talked to him?"

"Actually I saw him today. We're still friends, but we don't see each other often."

Demyx stayed quiet. He really didn't know what to say. Having no feelings he didn't know what he should or shouldn't say. Rei stood up and took the empty plates. She put them in the sink and sat back down.

"So, anything else you want to ask?" She said.

Demyx thought about it. He was going to have to answer her question so he might as well get as much out of her as he could. He thought about it, but he could only come up with one question.

"What did you chose?"

Rei was surprised. She froze and looked at him. She looked down and stood up.

"That doesn't matter."

Demyx followed her out of the kitchen and she sat near the fire.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, I can't think of anything right now. I'll ask you when you come back."

"Wait, how do you know I'll come back?"

"Oh, you'll come back." She said as she smirked.

"Okay, see you later then."

Demyx opened a dark portal.

"Demyx."

He turned back to Rei.

"Thanks for the vacation."

He smiled brightly.

"You're welcome!"

He left and Rei was once again left alone. She hoped she would see Demyx again. She actually enjoyed his company. He was nice and carefree and she loved listening to him play his sitar. She smiled as she thought of what she would ask him when he returned.

_**End Chapter Four**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	5. Visits

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to**** lafayette722, James Axel Darkness, ****Levidicus****, and ****Meinos****Kaen**** for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rei woke up and after getting dressed and eating something she went to work. For the first time in months she didn't work on learning new spells or on making potions. She just sat and read. She went to the library that was situated on the second floor of her home and sat down on a chair behind a desk in which she set down the books she had gotten from Merlin. She already had selected some other books from her own collection and they were sitting in a different pile on the desk. She began reading trough them and scratching a few notes when on a piece of paper when she found something important.

She was not researching spells or potions like she usually did. She was reading about Heartless and trying to get some information about them for Leon. She sighed. After hours of searching she had found nothing that she didn't already know. She slumped over on the desk and slowly she began to drift off to sleep. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped and without thinking threw a book at whoever had scared her.

"OW!!!"

"Demyx?"

The young man was rubbing his forehead where the book had hit him. She stood up and offered him her chair. She gently moved his hands away from his head and looked at where she had hit him. She could see a red mark and felt guilt wash over her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. It's just that you scared me. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

She looked at him and he smiled.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, but you throw really hard."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Besides, it was my fault for scaring you. I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

"Well, I wish there was something I could do."

"If you make me something to eat we'll call it even."

"Okay." She said, smiling sweetly.

They headed to the kitchen and Rei began making Demyx and herself something to eat. She sat down to eat with the other blond and couldn't help but notice the red mark on his head.

"Does it hurt?" She asked sheepishly.

"Just a little, but I've had worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a bit clumsy." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Yeah."

"So, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just thought I would come visit and see if you had your question ready."

Rei was confused at first, but then she remembered the deal she had made with Demyx the night before.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you would come back so soon so I haven't come up with anything. How about I just ask you some other time when I find a good question you won't answer?"

"Okay. So what were you doing upstairs with all of those books?"

"I was looking for some information for my friend, but I couldn't find anything, so I fell asleep."

"You look tired."

"Yeah, everyone says that, but I think I'm just finally starting to look old. I guess the years are catching up to me."

"Don't say that! I think you're really pretty."

Rei looked at him and smiled.

"Well thank you. I think you're very handsome."

Demyx looked down and began to play around with his food. Rei chuckled and he looked up.

"Hey, why don't we go out for a while? You should get out of this house and get some fresh air."

"I don't know. People might start asking questions about you if they see you dressed like that."

Demyx looked down at his cloak.

"Don't worry, I'll just take it off."

He took off his cloak before Rei could object and she saw that he was wearing some black pants that were tucked into some black boots and an ocean blue shirt. As she looked at him she couldn't help but notice that he was definitely in good shape. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, let's go!" He said eagerly.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. He smiled at her when they were outside.

"So, where should we go?"

"Well, why don't we go to the marketplace?"

"Alright, let's go!"

Once again Demyx took her hand and dragged her away. Once they were in the marketplace Rei showed him around and he looked at all of the stores. She smiled at the way his eyes lit up when he looked at all of the things that were sold in the colorful little shops. After walking around and looking at all of the stores they got some ice cream and sat down to eat.

"Wow, you're so lucky, Rei. You get to come here all of whenever you want to."

"Yeah, but I can't come here too often. I don't have too much time and besides, it all get's a little boring after a while."

"Well, it's because you look at it in a boring way. If you looked at it from another point of view I bet you would like it more."

Rei looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey, what's does that shop sell."

Before she could answer Demyx grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the store he had pointed out.

"Rei!"

They stopped and turned to see who had called out Rei's name. Rei frowned as she saw that it was Leon. She smiled as he got closer. Leon stopped in front of them and looked at Rei and then up at Demyx.

"So you decided to take a break huh?"

"Well, I needed some fresh air. I was falling asleep looking up what you asked me to."

"Well, I'm glad you're taking some time off. Who's your new friend?"

Leon looked Demyx and saw that he was holding Rei's hand. Rei noticed and quickly let go.

"Oh, this is Demyx. Demyx, this is Leon."

"Nice to meet you Leon!" Demyx said, holding out his hand.

Leon took it reluctantly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, well, we better get going. I'll see you later Leon."

Now it was Rei's turn to drag Demyx away. Leon looked at Rei as she walked away with Demyx and wondered who He was. He hadn't seen him before and Rei had never mentioned him. He figured he would just ask her next time.

Rei turned the corner and stopped. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Demyx looked at her and wondered who that guy had been. Then he remembered the picture.

"Was that…"

"Yeah….Let's go."

They walked back to Rei's home and Demyx put his coat back on.

"Well, I'll see you later Rei."

"Yeah. Take care and come back soon."

"I will." He smiled and opened a portal.

"Oh, next time I'll try not to scare you. Maybe we can go on another vacation!" He said eagerly.

"That would be nice."

"Well, bye."

He waved at her and left. She smiled and shook her head. She would never get anything done if he kept visiting.

_**End Chapter Five**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	6. Heartless and Nobodies

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. ****Thanks to David113666 for reviewing. ****Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely (and clumsy) ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It had been a while since Demyx had visited Rei and she was starting to miss him. She missed his company as he was always happy and energetic. She also missed hearing him play his sitar. She had never heard anything like it before. As much as she liked Demyx, she had to admit that he was distracting. Since he had stopped visiting she had finally managed to get some work done. Although it had taken her a while she had found out a few interesting and disturbing things about Heartless. That was why she was heading to Merlin's house so late at night. She was hoping that Leon was there, but she knew that even if he wasn't she could tell Merlin what she found and he would pass it on to Leon. However, she also knew that Leon would probably be there.

When she arrived at Merlin's house she was relieved to see that Leon was there along with Cid, who was working at the computer. Leon turned to look at who had walked in and he couldn't hide his surprised expression. Merlin appeared and smiled when he saw Rei. He walked up to her.

"Why, hello my dear."

"Hello, Merlin."

Leon walked up to them and turned to Rei.

"Rei, what are you doing here so late at night? You know it's dangerous."

"Oh, relax, I can take care of myself."

"Well, why are you here?"

"Leon, you should let the girl rest before questioning her." Merlin said.

He turned to Rei.

"You look tired dear. Even more so than usual."

"I'm fine. I've just been working a bit harder than usual."

Merlin led her to a chair and she sat down. She sighed and turned to Leon.

"Well, as you know, I've been looking up more information on the Heartless and I discovered a few interesting and rather disturbing things."

"What do you mean, disturbing?"

"Well, you already know that Heartless are created when a person loses their heart, it is the darkness within one's heart that makes the Heartless."

"Yeah."

"Well, have you ever stopped to wonder what happens to a person's soul once their heart is gone? What about the body? Does a person die once their heart is lost or do they exist in a new and unusual way?"

"What do you mean?"

"A heart, although important, is not essential to one's existence. The soul is what allows us to be more than a limp body. However, when someone is turned into a Heartless their heart is the only thing that leaves the body. This doesn't mean that the heart has stopped beating so the person is not really dead, at least not until their heart is destroyed."

"Are you saying that the people whose Heartless we've destroyed were still alive?" Leon asked, startled.

"No, I'm saying that they _are_ still alive. Even the Keyblade does not destroy hearts it merely sends them back to Kingdom Hearts. But that doesn't matter, what matters now is what happens to the remnants that are left once someone is turned into a Heartless."

"Wait, if something still remains after someone turns into a Heartless, then why haven't we noticed?"

"Because we haven't looked, but mainly because they had no reason to appear before now and they didn't want us to know about them."

"Then, do you know what happens to those remnants?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here filling your head with questions without answers, now would I? You know I just don't have the time for that kind of thing."

"Then tell us." Merlin said.

She couldn't help but notice the evident curiosity in his voice.

"Alright, when a Heartless is formed the heart leaves the body and the soul is left along with it. Now, we've been talking about hearts all this time, but the soul is just as important. After all it is what makes us who we are. So, my theory is that once the heart leaves the soul and body change into something else, a new existence."

"But then, what is this new being that is created?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I do suspect that they have control over the darkness, yet they are not beings of light or dark. Heartless are creatures of the darkness and we are beings of light, so what is between those two? I'll do a bit more research, but it would help if I could speak to someone who knew more about all of this."

"Wait, if there is something else out there, then what do they want, they must want something."

Rei thought for a moment and then looked up at Leon.

"I'm not sure."

Leon sighed.

"Well, thanks for the information."

"It was nothing. I'll come back when I find out more."

She stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, if you want I could take you back."

"That's alright, Leon. Don't worry so much about me, you have things to do here."

She smiled at him and he frowned. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will."

Rei left and once she had turned the corner sighed. She hadn't been completely honest with Leon and Merlin. She had only told them about half of what she knew. In truth, she knew had a good idea of what these things looked like because she suspected she knew one. She wasn't sure, but it certainly would explain how Demyx could open portals to other worlds. Still, it would mean that he didn't have a heart, so then, he wouldn't be able to feel. This fact was what made her think that maybe she was wrong. Demyx was always happy and carefree. Someone like him had to have a heart. Hell, she was more likely to be missing one as she was a lot more serious than him.

She sighed and kept walking. Suddenly she stopped. She saw a few Heartless in front of her. She really didn't feel like fighting, but she knew she would have to. She sighed and summoned her wand. It was a white staff with a white stone at the top. It had a blue ribbon wrapped around it. She had had that wand since she was very young as she had practiced magic from an early age. However, she only used the wand now when dealing with weak enemies. She had another weapon for her more problematic foes. She turned to the Heartless cast a spell.

"Firaga."

The Heartless were destroyed and she let her wand disappear. She kept walking, but then she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down and saw another Heartless. She frowned and summoned her wand again. As she was about to destroy the Heartless another Heartless appeared and knocked her down. Her wand slid away. Now, the crappy thing about being a witch was that, unlike the Keyblade her weapon wouldn't just appear back in her hand and so she would have to get it herself. This posed a problem for three reasons. One, her leg hurt, two, she doubted she could make it before the Heartless attacked, and three, a large body Heartless had just appeared unnervingly close to her.

"Damn it."

She stood up shakily and got ready to use her emergency weapon. She smirked. Sure she was clumsy, but her clumsiness had taught her to be prepared for the worst. She was about to get rid of the Heartless when she saw some large bubbles fall on the Heartless and destroy them. She was surprised by this and didn't really know what to do.

"Are you okay?"

She turned around and saw Demyx standing there with his sitar. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to visit, but you weren't home so I decide to go for a walk and see if I could find you. What are you doing out so late?"

"I had to talk to my friends about something important."

Demyx picked up her wand after dismissing his sitar and handed it to her.

"Well, you should be more careful. You wouldn't want to lose your heart to those would you?"

"I had a plan. I could have taken care of them."

"Sure you could have." Demyx said as he smirked.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

They started walking and Demyx noticed that she was limping. He saw the cut in her leg and frowned. Suddenly Rei felt herself being lifted.

"Woah!" She held onto his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Relax, I'm just going to carry you since you're hurt. Would you mind if I used a portal?"

"Do we have to use a portal?"

"I'll get you home faster if we do."

"Fine." She sighed.

Demyx opened a portal and took her home. He set her down on an armchair near the fire.

"Could you get me the potion on top of the fireplace?"

Demyx got it for her and she drank it. Her wound healed.

"Wow, you're really good at making potions."

"I guess, but why are you here?"

"I just thought I would visit."

"This late?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I was bored." He whined.

She chuckled at how childish he sounded.

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna play my sitar!" He said smiling brightly.

"Well, I'd love to hear you play."

He summoned his sitar, but before he could start playing Rei stopped him.

"But, before you play, I want to know how you defeated the Heartless."

"Oh, well, I used my sitar."

"Well, I saw that, but I also noticed that you used water. How is it that you can use water."

"I don't know, I just can."

Rei sweatdropped.

"You mean, you have no idea of why you can control water?"

He shook his head and she just looked at him disbelievingly.

"Can I play now?" He asked eagerly.

"Uhh…sure."

He smiled and began to play. Rei listed to the music and felt calm and peaceful. The music was soothing and she loved the sweet melody that Demyx played. Still, she couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of sadness in the song. She looked at Demyx and saw that he was absorbed in the music and so was she. Once again she began to feel sleepy and after a while she had fallen asleep. When Demyx was done playing he looked up at Rei and smiled when he saw that she was asleep. He let his sitar disappear and picked the sleeping girl up. He carried her to her room and about halfway there she began to wake up.

Rei woke up and knew she had fallen asleep because of the music. She felt someone carrying her and although it was faint she could smell the faint scent of the ocean. She looked up and saw Demyx. He set her down on her bed and smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"I guess I shouldn't play anymore. All the music does is put you to sleep."

"No, I like it. It's just that it's too relaxing." Sh esaid still half asleep.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I should go and let you sleep, but I'll come back tomorrow."

He opened a portal and turned towards it.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep coming back?"

Demyx looked at her and thought for a minute.

"I don't know, I guess I just like having someone to talk to. I like being with you."

She smiled.

"I like being with you too."

"Goodnight, Rei."

"Goodnight, Demyx."

She rolled over in her bed and he stepped trough the portal. He was looking forward to the next day.

_**End Chapter Six**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	7. New Friends

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to David113666, James Axel Darkness, and cheeky half-demon for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Demyx woke up and after getting dressed he went to the kitchen to see if he could scavenge something edible. As he looked trough the cupboards and cabinets Axel and Roxas entered the kitchen.

"Hey. Water boy, where have you been?"

Demyx jumped and hit his head on the top of the cabinet he was searching. He turned around to look at the two nobodies.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, we haven't seen you in a while." Roxas said.

"Yeah, where have you been lately? You haven't had any missions for a while. At least not since the Hollow Bastion one."

"Well, um, I was just, um bored so I went to visit some other worlds." Demyx said nervously.

Axel and Roxas smirked.

"Oh, really? Then why are you so nervous?"

"What? I'm not nervous."

Axel smirked and shook his head slowly.

"Demyx, Demyx, Demyx, you poor guy. When will you learn to lie properly? Now, if you tell us where you've been, I might not burn your sitar."

"I haven't gone anywhere!"

"Fine, but I thought you cared more about your sitar." Axel said before turning to leave.

Demyx watched as the two nobodies left. He sighed.

"Fine, I've been going to Hollow Bastion."

"And why have you been going there?" Roxas asked.

"I felt like it."

"Are you sure that's why?" Axel said smirking.

"Yes."

"Well, why don't we all go to Hollow Bastion?" Axel said happily.

"Why, I mean, don't you have missions today?" Demyx asked desperately.

"Nope." They said together.

"Oh, come on, Demyx, it's not like you're hiding something. Or are you?"

"No, of course not." He said quickly.

"Really. Well then, let's go."

Axel opened a portal to Hollow Bastion and Roxas pushed Demyx in. They appeared in an alley in Hollow Bastion's marketplace. Demyx just hoped they wouldn't run into Rei.

"So, why don't you show us around?" Axel said.

He pushed Demyx in front of him. They began to walk through the town, ignoring some of the strange looks they received. Demyx was glad to see that Axel and Roxas were getting bored. This meant that they would soon decide to go back to the castle. As they kept walking Demyx froze. He saw Rei walking a few feet in front of them. He tried to act casual, but Axel had noticed him staring at Rei.

"Oh, I see, you found a girlfriend." Axel said mockingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, she's too pretty." Roxas said as he tried not to laugh.

"Demyx, don't tell me you stalk her?"

"What!?! No!"

"Oh, so she's your friend?"

"No, I don't know her."

"Really, why don't we go meet her then."

"No, wait, okay I met her on during a mission and I come to visit her sometimes. Just don't tell Superior."

"Don't worry, we won't. Now, let's go meet her."

Axel then proceeded to drag Demyx off towards Rei. She turned to look at the men approaching her and saw that it was Demyx. He was accompanied by a teenage boy with dirty blond hair and a red head that seemed to be around her age. They stopped in front of her and Demyx raised his hand to give a feeble wave.

"Hi, Rei."

"Uhhh, hi, Demyx." She said uncertainly.

"Whoa, Demyx, you actually know her? I thought you were lying." Axel said.

Axel turned to look at Rei and smirked.

"So, your name is Rei?"

She nodded.

"I'm Roxas."

"And I'm Axel. Commit it to memory."

"Axel stop saying that to everyone." Roxas said as he smacked the older nobody.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Rei said as she wondered who they were.

"It's _very _nice to meet you." Axel said smirking.

Rei just looked at Axel and cocked an eyebrow.

"Riiight. Why don't we go somewhere else? People are going to start asking questions about you guys if they see you."

"And where should we go?"

"We can go to my house."

"Great, lead the way, sweetheart."

"Can we just use a portal?" Demyx whined.

Rei sighed. She wanted to say no, but she really wanted to get away from the marketplace as there were too many people.

"Fine."

Demyx opened a portal and they walked through. They appeared back in Rei's living room. Axel and Roxas looked around at all of the scrolls and books scattered around.

"Well, it looks like you've been busy."

"Yeah, I really have."

They sat down and Rei looked at them curiously.

"So, why are you guys here? And why are you wearing the same cloaks?"

"Let's just say, we work in the same place and this is our uniform. And as to why we're here well, we were kind of bored so we decided to bother Demyx. Of course, we never thought we would find something so interesting." Axel said slyly.

Rei just laughed nervously as Axel looked at her and smirked. She turned to Demyx.

"And why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?"

He just looked away and she smiled.

"I just don't have anything to say."

"Well, why don't you play your sitar? I'd love to hear you play."

Demyx looked up at her and smiled.

"No, don't tell me he's going to play that thing." Axel whined.

"She likes it and she asked me to play so I'll play." Demyx said childishly.

"Oh, come on, you don't really want to hear him play that thing do you?"

"Why not? I like to hear him play."

Both Axel and Roxas groaned and Demyx smirked. He took out his sitar and got ready to play.

"Alright, we're leaving." Axel said as he stood.

He opened a portal and Roxas followed him.

"It was nice meeting you guys."

"It was nice meeting you too Rei." Roxas said before walking into the portal.

"Bye sweetheart."Axel said as he winked at Rei and then left.

Demyx sighed in relief and Rei turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I see, you're glad they left."

"No, well, kind of."

Rei laughed lightly.

"It's okay, but I guess I just gained some new visitors didn't I?"

"Sorry." Demyx said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright. You know I like to have some company. So, why don't you play?"

"Oh, right."

Demyx began to play once again and although Rei tried to stay awake it was too much. She fell asleep just before Demyx finished playing. He looked up and sighed. He really had to work on that. He picked her up and carried her up to her room. He sat down next to the bed for a few minutes thinking of what to do next. He didn't want to go back to the castle yet, but he didn't really have anything to do while Rei slept. Then he had an idea. He decided he would try to clean up a bit while she slept. It was the least he could do after all she did for him. He smirked and went downstairs. He began to pick up a few papers and books. He made neat stacks of papers and put them on the table. He picked up the books and empty bottles. He was picking up all of the crumpled pieces of paper on the ground when he heard someone knock. He moved to open the door, but remembered what Rei had said about his cloak and what the people might say. He removed his cloak and gloves and left it on the couch. He opened the door and saw Leon standing there.

"Hello." He said cheerfully.

Leon looked at him for a moment and then frowned.

"Where's Rei?"

"Oh, she's resting upstairs. She just fell asleep."

Leon looked at him in disbelief. It was the first time he had heard of Rei falling asleep so early. Hell, it was the first time he had heard of her resting. He wondered who the man standing before him was and why Rei trusted him so much. He had never heard her talk about him and so he wondered who he could be.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Demyx remember?" He said as though it was obvious.

"I meant who are you to Rei? How are you related to her?"

"Well, I'm not really related to her. I guess we're just friends."

Leon just looked at him strangely and Demyx looked to be thinking about something.

"Hey, did you really go out with Rei?"

Leon was caught off guard.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, she told me after I found a picture of you two together. She was really sad."

Leon didn't know what to say. He felt angry at the fact that Rei trusted Demyx so much and at the fact that he seemed to care about her.

"I suggest you mind your own business. What happened between me and Rei is none of your concern."

"Well, it was an accident. I didn't mean to see the picture. I just asked her who you were because she seemed sad. Then she told me about what happened."

"Why do you care so much about her? You just met her."

When Leon asked him that Demyx wondered if he still felt something for Rei. He probably did, but Demyx suspected that Rei wouldn't go back with him after he had hurt her.

"I don't know." Demyx said uncertainly.

"I just…like her."

"Well, whatever you do, don't hurt her."

"I thought you were the one who hurt her."

Leon glared and grabbed Demyx by his shirt.

"Leon!"

Leon released Demyx as Rei appeared next to him. She looked at Leon reproachfully.

"Leon, what are you doing?"

"I just came to check up on you."

Rei looked at him as if telling him that that was not what she meant.

"Rei, he annoyed me."

"That is no reason to hurt him."

"I didn't hurt him."

Rei sighed and looked at him wearily.

"Leon, can we just talk about this some other time?"

Leon looked at her then at Demyx and then back at her. He sighed.

"Fine."

Leon turned around and left. Rei watched him leave and closed the door. She turned to Demyx.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"NO, it wasn't your fault. Don't mind Leon, he's just a bit hotheaded, but he's a nice guy."

Demyx nodded although he had his doubts. Rei looked around the room and noticed that things were slightly more organized than before.

"Demyx, did you do this?"

"Oh, yeah, I thought I would clean up a bit since you always make me dinner." He said happily.

Rei smiled.

"Well, thanks, just for that I'll make you something really good today."

Demyx smiled brightly and Rei chuckled at the way he looked. She had never seen someone get so happy over food.

* * *

Later, as Demyx ate, Rei thought about Roxas and Axel. They seemed nice, but she wondered who they were and why they were dressed the same. 

"Hey, Demyx, why do you wear the same clothes as Axel and Roxas?"

"It's our uniform."

"Uniform for what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh, come on, I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't, but I can't tell you. If my boss finds out I'll get in trouble and maybe you will too. I shouldn't even be here."

"But you are so I think you can tell me a bit about who you are."

Demyx hesitated. He looked at Rei and knew he shouldn't, but he didn't really think it would be bad to tell her. Then again, if she found out what he was she might not like him anymore.

"I can't. I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

"Fine." She sighed.

Demyx opened a portal and turned to her.

"I'll try to come back soon okay."

Rei smiled.

"Bye Demyx."

"Bye Rei."

He turned around and was going to walk into the portal when he felt something heavy push him in. He appeared back in his room in the castle, but he was laying on the floor face down. He turned over when he felt something being lifted from him and froze. Rei was sitting on the floor smirking.

"Hi, Demyx."

_**End Chapter Seven**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	8. New World

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to James Axel Darkness and David113666 for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Demyx looked at the girl sitting on the floor in his room and knew that if he had a heart he would have had a heart attack. She smirked and stood up. Demyx stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered loudly.

"Well, you didn't want to tell me anything about your world so I decided to come and see it for myself. Is this your room?"

"Shhh! Yes this is my room, now you have to leave."

"Stop whispering, there's no one around. Besides, I just want to know a bit more about your world and then I'll go home. You owe me!"

Demyx sighed and Rei turned around and walked over to the window.

"Wow, that's a weird moon, but it looks nice. Wait, is that Kingdom Hearts?"

Demyx was about to answer when a dark portal opened. Rei turned around and Demyx prayed that it wasn't Saix or the superior. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw who it was.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Axel said surprised.

Rei smiled and waved.

"Hi, Axel."

Axel turned to Demyx and smirked when he saw the expression on the musician's face. He walked up to Rei and smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you sweetheart."

Rei smiled at Axel and looked at Demyx.

"Are you alright?" She said.

"Of course not, if the leader finds out I'm dead. You have to go back now!"

Axel smacked Demyx on the head.

"Don't be stupid! He won't find out. How often does he come to your room? Besides, I think we should let her stay for a while. Things have been too boring around here lately. Hey, I know, I'll get Roxas."

He opened a portal and turned to Demyx before leaving.

"If you take her back I'll burn your sitar. I'm serious water boy."

Axel left after threatening Demyx who let himself fall onto his bed. Rei sat next to him.

"Don't worry Demyx. I'll leave in a little while. I promise."

"But, if someone sees you I'll be in trouble and you'll be in trouble too."

"Well, all I have to do is stay in your room."

Demyx sighed and sat up. Rei smiled apologetically at her friend and patted his back while leaning on him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I promise you won't get in trouble."

Demyx just sat there. He really didn't know what to do. He wanted her to stay for a while longer, but he knew it was dangerous and although he said that he was worried about getting punished he really didn't care. The reason he didn't want her to stay was because she was his friend and he didn't want her to get hurt if Xemnas found out about her. As they sat there Axel returned with Roxas. Rei stood up and smiled at her friends.

"Hello Roxas."

"Whoa, Axel, you weren't lying, she really is here."

"Of course she is. Hey, how did you get here anyways? I know Demyx wouldn't bring you here, he's too much of a wimp."

"Axel, he's not a wimp. And as for how I got here, I snuck in after him when he was coming back."

Axel laughed loudly and although Roxas tried to hold it in he began to snicker.

"Oh, man, are you serious? Demyx, she actually tricked you? Man, this is priceless." Axel said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to follow me!"

"Suuure you weren't." Roxas said as he smirked.

Demyx was about to protest when there was a knock on the door. Everyone grew quiet and Demyx paled considerably.

"You have to go back." Demyx whispered to Rei.

"Don't be stupid, let's just hide her." Axel hissed.

Before Demyx could say anything Axel picked Rei up and Roxas opened the door of Demyx's wardrobe. Axel placed her inside and closed the door. Demyx opened the door and saw Zexion standing there.

"Demyx, what's going on?"

"What do you mean Zexy?"

"I mean, why is it so loud in here?"

"Hey Zexy!" Axel greeted loudly.

Zexion frowned.

"I told you not to call me that. What are you doing here?"

Roxas appeared and smirked.

"Oh, we were just trying to burn Demyx's sitar again. You know how fun it is to annoy him."

"Really, then you wouldn't mind if I had a look around?"

"Of course not! Come on in Zexy!" Axel said, pulling Zexion inside.

Zexion looked around the room while Demyx tried very hard not to pass out. Axel and Roxas just stood to the side acting like nothing had happened. They were very used to hiding things that could get them in trouble. Unfortunately, they had forgotten something very important. Zexion could smell Rei.

Zexion smirked and walked over to the wardrobe. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas tensed when they saw him open the door.

"Well, I see you guys have a visitor."

Rei smiled uncertainly and waved at the man standing before her.

"Hello."

Zexion held out his hand and she took it. He helped her out and turned to the other three men.

"Now, who is this girl?"

"Her name is Rei, she's our friend." Axel said.

Zexion looked at the girl and then back at the three nobodies.

"And what is she doing here?"

"Visiting?" Demyx said uncertainly.

Zexion sighed and turned back to Rei.

"Well, it seems that I won't get very far by questioning those fools so I'll just ask you to explain."

Rei looked at Zexion for a minute and then glanced at the other three. They weren't much help.

"Well, I just wanted to visit Demyx like he said so I followed him here."

Zexion turned to Demyx.

"Number nine, who is this girl and where is she from?"

"I met her during a mission at Hollow Bastion. She's my friend. She won't tell anyone about us so please don't tell Superior."

Zexion looked at him and sighed.

"I won't tell Xemnas, but she has to leave."

"Oh, come on Zexy, let her stay for a while longer. She's nice and she won't do anything." Axel whined.

"Yeah, Rei's a nice girl. She's known Demyx for a while and she hasn't told anyone about him." Roxas said.

Zexion sighed and felt a headache forming.

"Fine, but I'll stay just in case."

Axel and Roxas groaned and Demyx sighed in relief. Rei smiled at Zexion.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome." Zexion said.

"Hm, you seem to be more civilized than these three. I wonder how it is that you came to meet these morons."

"Hey!"Axel said.

Zexion ignored him and continued talking to Rei.

"Tell me, what is it that you do back at your world?"

"Well, I'm a witch so I sell potions and usually lend my services where magic is needed, although for now I'm focused in my studies."

"Your studies?"

"I'm trying to learn more magic."

"Interesting."

The other three groaned as they knew that once Zexion thought something was interesting it would be a while until he stopped talking. As they had predicted, Zexion continued asking Rei questions about her work and studies. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx stood around waiting for them to stop talking. After a while Zexion stopped asking questions and turned to the other three.

"I think it's time for her to go back to her world."

The other three began to whine and groan in protest.

"Oh, come on, Zexy, we didn't even talk to her that much!" Axel said.

"Yeah and she has nothing better to do at home!" Demyx whined.

"Well, from what I've heard, I'd say she's very busy back at home." Zexion said.

"Can she come back again?" Roxas asked.

Zexion thought about it and sighed.

"I guess if you keep her away from the others it's alright, but make sure the superior doesn't find out."

"Yay!" They cheered at once.

Zexion shook his head and turned to Rei.

"It was nice meeting you. Maybe next time I can show you the lab and the library. I think you'll find some interesting information for you research there."

"I'd love to."

Zexion left and after a while Axel and Roxas left as well. Demyx sighed and opened a portal.

"I guess I should get you back home."

"Yeah, sorry about following you. I hope you don't get in trouble."

Demyx smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't think Zexy will tell. He likes you, as strange as that sounds."

Rei smiled and Demyx took her back to her house.

"Goodnight, Demyx."

"Goodnight, Rei."

Demyx left thinking how lucky he was that Zexion didn't mind. Still, he thought that next time he might not be so lucky.

_**End Chapter Eight**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	9. Revelations

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to James Axel Darkness and Dacid113666 for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

After Demyx left Rei went up to her room. She sighed and let herself fall onto her bed. She liked Demyx and the others, but she knew there was something unusual about them. When she saw Kingdom Hearts she knew that something was wrong. Why would they be able to see Kingdom Hearts? What world was that? Why were they all so secretive?

She sighed. She really didn't want to think that Demyx and the others were up to something and although she had suspected that he was up to something she really didn't want to admit it. She liked Demyx and she didn't want to think badly of him. However, there was something that told her that something wasn't right. She wanted to ask Demyx, but knew that he wouldn't tell her anything. She sighed and went to sleep thinking that she had a lot of work to do once she woke up.

* * *

Demyx woke up and smiled. He went to get some breakfast and after that he went back to his room to play his sitar for a while. He wanted to go see Rei again, but it was too early and he thought he should give her some time to work and study. Still, he felt the day drag on forever as he waited impatiently for the right time to leave. He was about to go out of his mind with boredom when he decided that he had allowed enough time to pass. As he opened a portal to Hollow Bastion he wondered why he was so anxious to visit Rei. Who was this girl that made him want to see her so badly? He shrugged it off as just being bored and left.

* * *

Rei was sitting in her library frozen in shock. She had spent the day researching more on Heartless and trying to figure out what happened to a person once their heart had been stolen. She had been about to give up her research when she found an old copy of some of Ansem's reports that Merlin had given her. As she looked through them she realized that Ansem knew about the beings created apart from the Heartless. After a while of reading she was surprised by what she found. 

While looking into the reports she had read about the unfortunate fate of Ansem's apprentices. She had been about to stop reading when she ran across a name that sounded familiar, yet she knew she had never heard it before.

"Ienzo." She thought outloud.

"Why does it sound so familiar?"

She discarded the thought and continued reading. After a while she found something that answered one of her questions. She found out that the remnants left after a heart had been stolen retained their human form if they had been strong of heart.

"So, they look human."

"Then, they could be anywhere."

She suddenly thought back to the strange world that Demyx lived in. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"No, he can't be, he's too nice. Besides, he wouldn't be able to feel since he has no heart."

She continued reading and while she read she wondered why she was denying the possibility of Demyx being heartless. She sighed and kept reading. She stopped when she remembered about the six apprentices. She smirked as something occurred to her.

"Yeah, like Demyx could be one of Ansem's apprentices. The only one that looked the least bit studious was Zexion."

As she looked back to the book she stopped.

"Demyx…Axel…Roxas…Zexion…wait a minute…they all have an x…"

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down two names. She looked at them and froze. Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped in alarm. She turned and hit without thinking swung a book at whoever had scared her.

* * *

Demyx looked for Rei and after a while he figured she was in the library. He opened a portal, being the lazy person he is and appeared a few feet behind her. He smiled and walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and he only had a chance to notice how scared she looked before a book hit him on his face. He fell back and groaned as he sat up slowly. 

"Demyx!"

Rei stood up and went up to him. She sat next to him on the ground and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I forgot I shouldn't scare you."

He grinned and she smiled at him, but he noticed that something was wrong with the way she smiled. She seemed sad. Of course, he couldn't really tell as he didn't have a heart, but he thought she looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Why?"

"You look sad."

She smiled at him gently.

"No, I'm alright."

She helped him up and he looked over at the table that was filled with books.

"I see you've been busy. Wow, you must be really smart after studying so much."

She smiled and began to pick up the books. She didn't want him to know what she was up to. Unfortunately for her, Demyx moved to help her. He began to pick up books and papers before she cold stop him. She watched him, not knowing what to do and then he saw the paper she had written on. He stopped and picked it up slowly. He put down the books and for a moment she thought she saw a sad look cross his face. He turned to her and spoke with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"You found out."

She didn't say anything. She looked away and heard him sigh. He opened a portal and turned to leave. She looked up at him and he drew his hood up.

"Sorry for lying. Don't worry, I won't come back."

He turned to leave and was about to step into the portal when something hit him on the back of his head hard. He held his head and whimpered in pain. He turned around and saw a book laying on the ground. He looked up at Rei and flinched at how angry she looked.

"Demyx, you idiot! I don't care about who you are!"

If he had had a heart he would have died of shock. He looked at her uncertainly.

"Wait, you don't care!?!"

"Of course I don't! You're my friend."

"But then, why are you mad?"

Her expression softened.

"Because you should have told me."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I won't lie anymore."

She smiled.

"Good, then I won't have to throw anymore books at you."

"It's a deal then."

She smiled at him and knew that she really didn't care about who or what he was. He was her friend and that was all that mattered to her.

_**End Chapter Nine**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	10. Nobodies

**Hello People! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to ****David113666, James Axel Darkness, and cheeky half-demon for reviewing. ****Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Also, I would appreciate it if you guys could take a look at my profile and tell me which story from the list in it I should write next. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After Rei had taken care of the lumps in Demyx's head from where she had hit him with the books she made some tea and they sat down by the fireplace. She sighed as Demyx blew on his tea to get it colder so he could drink it. She was amazed at how someone who looked so nice and was so childish could be lacking a heart. Demyx looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Demyx, tell me about what you are."

Demyx looked at her for a moment and frowned.

"Why do you want to know that?"

Rei frowned and looked at her tea pensively. She sighed once again and looked up at Demyx.

"Demyx, please, tell me. Maybe if I know more about you I can help you."

"Rei, you can't help me. I don't think there's any use in me telling you. Anyways, you'll probably find out eventually."

Rei looked at him strangely. She really didn't feel like arguing and so she just sipped her tea as she thought of what he had meant. Demyx looked at her and wondered if he should tell her. He sighed thinking that maybe he could tell her a bit. Like he said, she would find out eventually.

"Fine, I'll tell you a bit, but just a bit."

Rei looked up and smiled.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your powers."

"I guess you really did research a lot about us." He mumbled.

"Well, you should know by now that we can control darkness like when I use a portal."

"Okay, but what about your other powers? I mean, isn't that why you can control water?"

"Well, yeah, but I really don't know why I can do that. It's just that when someone loses their heart and becomes a…"

He trailed off as he realized that he had been about to tell her that they were called nobodies.

"Becomes what?" she said suspiciously

"Never mind that." He said quickly.

"Come on Demyx. I already know that you don't have a heart."

"Fine, when a person loses their heart they become a Heartless, but another creature is formed. This creature is called a Nobody."

"So, how many are there? Do they all look human?"

"There are a lot and they don't all look human. Only people with strong hearts retain their form as Nobodies."

"So, what do the other Nobodies look like?"

Demyx thought for a moment about how he could describe Nobodies. Rei waited patiently, but Demyx couldn't come up with a good description.

"Well, there's a lot of different types, but I can't really describe them too well. I could show you…but that could be dangerous…."

"Oh, come on, I can take care of myself."

"I don't know…"

He looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, but not in here. They can be a bit destructive sometimes."

He opened a portal and Rei cringed. She did not like portals. Demyx saw this and smiled.

"Come on, it won't take long."

"Why don't we walk, you know it's good for your health." She said hopefully.

Demyx closed the portal.

"Fine."

He took of his cloak and gloves so that he wouldn't look suspicious and they left. Rei wondered where they were going and then saw that they were headed to the castle where Ansem the Wise had once lived with his six apprentices. She turned to Demyx.

"Hey, Demyx, what happened to the six apprentices of Ansem? Did they really become Nobodies?"

He looked down at her.

"Yeah, they did. Zexy is one of them. He was the youngest one, but he's really smart."

"Oh, so, how did you become a Nobody?"

Demyx thought about it for a while.

"Well, I don't really remember that well. All I remember is I was playing my sitar and then I ran onto some Heartless. When I woke up I didn't have a heart. A short time later I was recruited into…. Hey look! We're here!"

He hurried ahead to avoid Rei as he knew she would question him about what he had just said, or at least what he had almost said. Unfortunately, he didn't move away fast enough and Rei managed to get a hold of his shirt. He stopped and turned to her.

"Demyx, what were you recruited into?"

He slumped his shoulders in defeat and hung his head.

"Rei, I really shouldn't tell you. If I tell you, you could be in danger."

"Don't worry about that."

"I'll tell you some other time, now come on."

Demyx grabbed her hand and pulled her along into the ruins of the area surrounding the castle. He stopped and turned to her smiling brightly.

"You can sit down and I'll summon one."

Rei looked at him confused, but nodded and sat on a large stone. A second later a strange creature appeared. It looked slightly human, but it moved in a very peculiar way. It skated around Demyx who turned to Rei and smiled.

"This is a dancer Nobody and I usually summon them when I fight if I need some help, but I don't really fight too much since I'm not that good."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Rei smiled.

"So, this is one type of Nobody, but how many are there?"

"Well, I kind of forgot…." He laughed nervously.

Rei sighed.

"Let's see, there's dusks, samurai, creeper…"

Rei watched as Demyx tried to think of the other types of Nobodies. She looked at the strange creature skating around and frowned.

"Demyx, is that really a person?"

Demyx looked at her and frowned.

"No, we're not people Rei, we're just half of what we used to be. We're not even supposed to exist. Like Zexy says, we're just remnants of who we used to be. We can't even be called people."

Rei looked at him and frowned. It bothered him how easily he said it. It was like it didn't matter, but then she remembered that he had no heart. She looked down at the ground and Demyx looked at her uneasily.

"Rei?"

"I'm sorry." She said in a low voice.

Demyx dismissed the Nobody and walked up to Rei. He sat next to her and looked at her.

"For what? It's not your fault, these things happen."

"But it's not fair!"

Demyx looked at her and sighed.

"It doesn't matter if it's fair or not, that's just how things are."

"But it's not right. You had a strong heart and you're so nice. You don't deserve what happened to you. No one deserves to lose their heart!"

He looked away and thought for a moment of what he should do to make the girl feel better. Having no heart meant that it was difficult for him to sympathize with her, but he could at least try to remember. He thought for a few seconds and then remembered something that always made him feel better. He smiled brightly and turned to Rei. He summoned his sitar and she looked at him.

"How about some music?"

She smiled, but like before, something seemed wrong with the way she smiled. He supposed she was still upset. He smiled and began to play. He played for a while and then stopped before she fell asleep. She was leaning against him and he turned to her and smiled.

"I guess I have to work on that."

"Well, I still like it." She said sleepily.

Demyx smiled as she yawned and he let her rest against him. He held her as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. For a minute he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you still have a heart."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"No one without a heart can play such beautiful music."

Demyx smiled.

"Well, I guess I really must have talent to be able to put feeling into my music when I lack emotions."

She stayed quiet and Demyx just sat there looking around. Suddenly he heard someone approaching and saw something moving. He tensed, but relaxed when he saw that it was Leon. He stopped when he saw him with Rei and frowned. He walked up to them and Rei finally realized that he was there. She sat up quickly.

"Hi, Leon."

"HI, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to take a walk and Demyx offered to come with me. What about you?"

"I came to see if I could find anything in the castle, but then I heard some music and came to see what it was."

Leon looked at the sitar resting next to Demyx.

"Oh, that was me, I thought Rei would like to hear some music." Demyx said cheerfully

Leon frowned. Rei stood up and Demyx followed.

"Well, I hope you find something, Leon. I guess we should leave, but if you need help you can always ask me."

"Yeah, bye, Rei."

"Bye, Leon."

Rei turned to walk away with Demyx. Before she could leave Leon held her back.

"Be careful okay?"

She looked at him and then smiled.

"Of course, and try to get some rest."

He sighed and smirked.

"You too."

They left and Demyx let his sitar disappear when they were far from Leon. Rei yawned and he smirked.

"Why don't we use a portal so we can get home faster?"

"Home?" She asked while she smirked.

Demyx looked away.

"I mean so you can get home faster."

Rei chuckled.

"No, you're right, my home is your home as long as you're my friend."

Demyx looked at her and smiled. He was glad to have a place he could call home.

_**End Chapter Ten**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness, but I don't have a lot of time since I have to go to summer school. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Also, please look at the story list in ****my profile and tell me what you think. Sayonara!**


	11. Vacation Time

**Hello People! Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update, but I was busy remodeling my room. Anyways, thanks to**** James Axel Darkness and cheeky half-****demon ****for**** reviewing and thanks to all those who read, favorite and alert my stories. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been a while since Rei had found out about Demyx and not much had changed. He still visited her as often as possible although many times it had only been to get away from Axel. Of course, that only resulted in the redhead following Demyx. Although it was amusing to see the two fight, she really didn't want her house to be burnt to the ground and so she was often forced to separate them. It really wasn't easy, but she usually had Roxas to help her.

She sighed as she thought of what the blonde musician would do when he arrived later that day. She knew he would visit as she had told her the night before, but it had seemed like he was planning something. To be honest she was a bit nervous as Demyx was as clumsy and careless as her. She sighed and decided to go to the marketplace to get some things she needed. She left a note for Demyx telling him where she was in case he arrived while she was gone.

* * *

Demyx stepped out of the portal with Axel and Roxas who had insisted in going as they hadn't seen Rei in a while. They looked around the empty room and Demyx noticed the note lying on the table. Axel and Roxas walked over to Demyx and Axel snatched the note from Demyx. 

"Hey!"

"Well, looks like she went out." Roxas said.

"Then let's go look for her." Axel said as they ignored Demyx as he tried to take the note back.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Axel pushed Demyx to the side and opened a portal.

"Hey, wait you guys. Rei said we'll look suspicious if we go out with our cloaks so we have to leave them here."

They looked at Demyx and Roxas turned to Axel.

"He has a point."

"I guess." Axel sighed.

They removed their cloaks to reveal their plain T-shirts. Axel had a red one, Roxas had a yellow one, and Demyx had a dark blue one. They opened a portal and went to the marketplace to find Rei.

* * *

Rei walked out of the shop with a bag of potions in her hands. She sighed and decided to head back home and face the chaos that had surely erupted in her home while she was gone. She knew Demyx had probably arrived by that time and for some reason she didn't think that was a good thing. As she began to walk she felt something drape over her shoulders and turned around to find a very familiar redhead smirking at her. 

"Well hello there, sweetheart."

Rei sweatdropped.

"Hi Axel. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just thought I would come to visit. So, why don't we go somewhere less crow-"

Axel couldn't finish his sentence as someone smacked him on the head. Rei smiled when she saw Demyx and Roxas.

"Roxas, what was that for!?!" Axel complained.

"For being a moron."

Roxas turned to Rei.

"Hello, Rei."

"Hi Roxas."

"Rei!"

Rei stumbled as Demyx jumped on her.

"I've missed you so much!" He said dramatically.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Demyx, you just saw me yesterday."

"Oh, that's right." He said happily.

Rei looked at him strangely and turned to the other two.

"Did you guys hit him on the head or something?"

"Hey!" Demyx said indignantly.

Rei laughed.

"I'm kidding. But what are you guys doing here?"

Demyx smiled brightly and Roxas and Axel looked at each other with identical grins. To be honest, Rei was more than a bit scared.

"We're going on a vacation!" Demyx said happily.

Rei looked at the three nobodies and sighed.

"You guys, I can't go on a vacation."

Demyx stopped smiling and frowned slightly.

"Why not?"

"I have work to do. The Heartless are really starting to be a problem around here and I have to help Leon and the others find a way to get rid of them."

Demyx slumped forward, but suddenly stood back up straight and smiled widely. Rei was a bit startled by his sudden change of attitude, but reminded herself that it was possible since he really didn't feel anything.

"I know! Why don't we get rid of some of the Heartless for you and then we can have some fun!"

Rei just looked at him trying to decide if he was serious.

"Demyx, I have to find a way to get rid of the Heartless for good, not just for a while."

"Oh, come on princess, you're always working. It's about time you took some time off."

"Yeah, the others will still be working so you can probably take a day off."

"Pleeeeeease." Demyx said.

Rei sighed.

"Alright, but just one day. And you guys have to help me afterwards."

"Yay!" Demyx said as he jumped on her again.

Axel smirked while Roxas smiled.

"Well, let's go then."

"Wait, where are we going?" Rei asked as Demyx let her go.

"That's what I would like to know."

They turned around and Rei frowned slightly as she saw Leon. She smiled at him and greeted him.

"Hello Leon."

"Hi, Rei. Who are these guys?"

"These are my friends. This is Axel."

"Yo." He said.

"And Roxas."

"Hi."

"Guys, this is Leon."

Leon looked at them suspiciously.

"I've never seen you guys before."

Rei tried to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with anything. Luckily Axel saved her the trouble of coming up with an excuse.

"Yeah, well, it was nice talking to you, Leon, but we have to go."

Axel grabbed Rei's arm and began to walk away. Demyx and Roxas followed. Leon watched as they walked away and Rei said something to Demyx and he went back to Leon.

"Rei said she's taking the day off." He said before running after the others.

Leon just stood there not knowing what to think. He sighed and started walking back to Merlin's. He would have to talk to Rei later about her new friends. There was something strange about those guys.

* * *

Once they were out of sight Roxas opened a portal and Rei was dragged inside. They appeared back in her house. 

"Who was that guy?" Axel asked.

"Long story." Rei said wearily.

"So, are we going on our vacation?" Demyx asked eagerly.

Rei sighed and smiled up at the young musician.

"Fine, but where are we going?"

"We're going to the beach!" Demyx said happily.

Rei looked at him questioningly, but before she could object she was dragged into yet another portal, this one was opened by Axel. Demyx led Rei through the portal by holding her hand. He knew she disliked portals, but they didn't really have a choice. When they stepped out of the portal Rei was surprised to find that they really were at the beach. Demyx turned to her and smiled.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands."

_**End Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for taking so long**** and for making it so short****. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	12. Destiny Islands

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been very busy with some art projects. Anyways, thanks to ****James Axel Darkness ****for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Rei looked around the beach as Axel was pushed into the water by Roxas. She turned to Demyx and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked cheerfully.

"I love it. Thanks for bringing me here guys."

"No problem princess." Axel said as he threw some water at Roxas.

Rei laughed as she watched the two fighting. Demyx walked closer to her.

"So, are you going to get in the water or not?"

"But what about my clothes?"

"Axel can dry them off later. Come on."

Demyx grabbed Rei's hand and dragged her off towards the water.

"Demyx, stop!" She said, but it was too late.

Demyx had picked her up and had jumped into the water. She closed her eyes as she felt the water surround her. She opened them and gasped for air. She turned to see Demyx grinning widely next to her. He was still holding onto her. She directed a slight glare towards him and he pouted. She tried not to laugh at his expression, but failed. Demyx smiled.

"See it's not so bad is it?"

"No, I guess it's not, but next time, could you warn me before jumping into the water with me?"

He grinned and she just sighed and shook her head. She turned to the other two and saw Axel swimming away from Roxas who was just emerging from the water. Apparently the pyro had managed to distract Roxas for long enough to run away. He made it to the shore and she could hear him muttering about how he was soaked. She chuckled and watched as Roxas crept towards the redhead. However, Axel saw him and ran away. She laughed, but stopped suddenly when she was splashed with water. She turned around and saw Demyx laughing behind her.

"Hey!"

He grinned.

"Oh come on, have some fun."

She smiled and pushed him under. He was surprised, but held her by the waist and pulled her down as well. She smiled at his goofy grin and went back up for air. He surfaced next to her and laughed. She threw some water at him and swam off to the shore. Demyx followed and sat next to her on the beach.

"So what do you think of this vacation?"

"I like it. It's peaceful here, well, except for Axel and Roxas who must be having a small war right now."

Demyx laughed and Rei had to remind herself that it wasn't a true laugh and that he couldn't really feel happy to be there. She sighed and Demyx looked at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong? Are you bored? Because we can go somewhere else."

"No, I'm fine." She said as she looked out into the sea.

Demyx frowned a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, let's go see what the others are up to."

She tried to stand up, but Demyx pulled her back down.

"No, I don't want to get involved in any of those two's fights."

Rei laughed and Demyx smiled.

"Hey, I know, do you wanna listen to me play?" he asked eagerly.

Rei nodded and he summoned his sitar. He began playing and Rei closed her eyes and focused on the music. She smiled as the notes flowed smoothly and hung in the air. Still, she couldn't help but notice how sad the song sounded. She sighed and felt herself getting tired. She was used to it by now as it always happened when she heard Demyx play his sitar. She leaned on him and the music stopped. She frowned a bit.

"Why did you stop playing?"

"Well, I don't want you to fall asleep." Demyx said.

"I wanted to hear more."

"Maybe some other time, you can barely stay awake right now."

She smiled and felt him hold her against him. Demyx looked down at the girl and smiled as he held her while she rested.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your music so sad?"

Demyx was puzzled. He frowned a bit.

"I don't know. I can't really tell if it's sad or not."

"Yes you can. I think you can feel."

Demyx sighed.

"Rei, I told you, I don't have a heart."

"Well, maybe you don't need one."

"What makes you think I can feel?" He said curiously.

"You're always so happy, you show more emotions than me or than anyone else I've met."

Demyx sighed.

"Maybe, but I can't feel anything."

"Then why do you act like you do?"

"Because it's better that way. Would you like it if I acted differently?"

"No."

"Then I won't."

She didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't worry so much about us. You could get into trouble if you got too involved with us."

"I don't care, you're my friends."

"I know, that's why I don't want you to worry so much."

"Fine, I won't." She sighed.

Demyx smiled.

"Maybe we should head back."

"No, I want to stay here with you for a while longer."

"No, your clothes are wet, you could get sick."

"And whose fault is that?"

Demyx laughed sheepishly and Rei smiled.

"Come on, let's stay here for a while longer."

"Alright." Demyx sighed.

Rei smiled and stood up. Demyx stood up as well. Axel and Roxas went over to them and Rei couldn't help but notice that some of the tips of Roxas' hair were singed and Axel had some scratches that looked like they were caused by a Keyblade. She smiled at the two.

"You two haven't been fighting have you?"

"What? Of course not!" Axel said indignantly.

Rei just shook her head.

"So what are we going to do now?" Roxas asked.

"I want to get dry." Axel said, glaring at Roxas.

"Fine, let's go back to my house and I'll make you guys something to eat." Rei said.

Demyx opened a dark portal and Rei frowned slightly as she did not like using them. She took Demyx's hand and stepped in. The other two followed them and soon they were back in her house. Axel went over to the fireplace and started a fire.

"Rei you should go change your clothes." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I know."

She went upstairs to her room and changed when she arrived downstairs she saw that the guys had dry clothes as well. They turned to look at her and Demyx grinned.

"We went back to the castle to change."

"Those portals really are useful." Axel said.

Rei smiled and went to the kitchen. She heard the boys arguing in the other room as she cooked. She sighed as the thought that had been bothering her all day returned. Where was Sora? She knew that the Destiny Islands were Sora's home, but she hadn't said anything as she didn't think it was important. Still, she had been reminded of the boy's absence. It had been a while since she had heard anything about him and his disappearance bothered her. It wasn't just that she was concerned about what would happen without him. She was worried about him. She had met the boy before and she sometimes thought that giving him such a large responsibility was unfair. Still, she admired his determination, kindness, and optimism. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

She turned around and saw Demyx standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Demyx, why aren't you with the others?"

"I thought I would help." He said cheerfully.

Rei laughed.

"No, it's alright, I'm almost done."

"Okay, but what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the Heartless."

"You should relax more like me!" He said cheerfully.

Rei laughed.

"I will."

Demyx helped her and soon the food was ready. Rei watched with amusement as the boys stuffed their mouths with food.

"This is good!" Roxas said.

"Hey, maybe we should just take her with us so we can have some decent food at the castle." Axel said.

"We can't do that, Xemnas would kill us!" Demyx said.

"Yeah, but she can still visit. Which reminds me, when are you going to visit us again sweetheart?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I'll try to visit you guys soon, but are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't! Besides, you should see waterboy here moping around and waiting to visit you again. Maybe if you're there he'll shut up." Axel said smirking.

"That's not true! I don't do that!" Demyx said.

"Yes you do!" Roxas argued.

Demyx looked away and Rei chuckled.

"Come on guys, leave him alone."

"Fine." Axel sighed.

"I think we should go."

"Yeah, Roxas is right, we should probably leave."

Axel opened a portal and looked at Demyx who was still sitting down.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while longer."

"Alright, see ya later princess."

"Bye Rei."

"Bye guys."

They left and Rei turned to Demyx.

"So, what do you want to do now Demyx?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He said as he grinned.

"Alright, let's go."

They stood up and went to the marketplace. Rei smiled as she saw Demyx looking around at all the shops. After a while they went to the Bailey.

"Hey, Rei, you never told me where you lived before you came to Hollow Bastion."

"That's right I didn't."

Demyx waited for her to tell him, but she didn't.

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"It's a secret."

"That's no fair!"

Rei chuckled.

"Why isn't it fair?"

"Well, I told you about, you know, what I am."

"You didn't tell me I had to find out."

"Yeah, but I would have told you."

"Well, I'll tell you too, someday."

"Fine." He pouted.

"Come on, stop being so grumpy. Why don't you play something?"

Demyx looked up and grinned.

"Okay!"

He summoned his sitar and looked at the girl next to him.

"Maybe you should sit down in case you fall asleep again."

"Yeah, I guess I should."

They sat down and Demyx began playing. She smiled as she listened to the music and after a while she felt sleepy. The song ended and Rei stifled a yawn.

"At least you didn't fall asleep this time." Demyx said, smiling.

Rei smiled.

"Demyx, do you remember what it was like before you lost your heart?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you can act like you still have one?"

He nodded and she frowned.

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering if you can't really feel then…nevermind."

"No, come on tell me! Pleeease."

Rei smiled weakly and sighed.

"Well, I was wondering if you don't then all the times you laugh and smile, it's not true. So, why do you do it? Why are you still here with me? From what you said you can't feel anything so why do you bother with me?"

"Because you can feel and you want me to come back. At least I hope you do."

"Of course I do, you're my friend, but I just wanted to know why."

"I don't know, I like you. You're nice to me and most of the people in the castle aren't very nice to me. They think I'm a wimp."

"Well, I'm glad you like me, because I like you too." She yawned.

Demyx smiled even though she wasn't looking.

"Come on, it's late and I should take you back."

He stood up and helped her up. He considered taking a portal, but knew she hated them. They walked back to her house and Demyx held her all the way there since she was half asleep. They reached the house without running into any Heartless. Rei sat down in an armchair.

"Well, I should go." Demyx said.

She nodded. He turned around and opened a portal.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and walked into the portal.

_**End Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and again sorry for the long wait. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	13. Jealousy?

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I'm in my senior year and I have a lot of work to do. Anyways, thanks to**** Roxine4Ever1794, cheeky half-demon, and Akane-chan-yuna**** for reading and reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely and clumsy ****Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rei woke up and stifled a yawn as she sat up on her bed. She stretched and looked out the window. It was a cloudy day and it looked like it would rain later on. She sighed and wondered if Demyx would visit her. She had grown fond of the young musician and actually looked forward to his visits. He always managed to get her mind off work and make her smile. Still, she knew that there was something going on with him and the organization that him and the others belonged to. She felt like she should tell Leon and the others, but she had given Demyx her word that she wouldn't tell anyone.

She knew that he couldn't feel, therefore it was impossible for him to feel betrayed if she said anything, but for some reason she couldn't do anything. She felt guilty for even thinking about breaking her promise. She sighed and wondered why she had come to care so much about the young man she had just met not too long ago. She thought about it and found that she liked the way he was always happy and hyper. She liked his childish attitude and the way he always worried about others. She liked him because he was everything that was lacking in her life.

For a long time she had been waiting for someone like him, even though she was unaware of it. She needed someone to get her mind of off the dull topics that had risen up lately such as the trouble with the worlds and Sora. There had been a time when she had found some comfort in Leon, but even he had become absorbed in his work just like everyone else. However, Demyx was different. She had never met someone as carefree as him and she found it charming. Still, she knew he wasn't truly like that.

It always made her sad to think that although he seemed happy he really couldn't feel anything. She often wondered how it was possible for someone like him to lack a heart when he was one of the kindest people she had met. She sighed as she got ready for the day ahead and wondered if he was actually up to something as she couldn't think of a valid reason for him to stay so close to her. In truth she didn't trust him as much as she said she did, or at least she thought she didn't. She couldn't trust someone that could so easily be an enemy.

She walked downstairs and after having breakfast went out to for a walk to clear her head. She had a lot to think about these days, especially with Leon acting so strangely. Every time she thought about him she felt a bit of sadness as she had found that she still loved him to some extent. She really couldn't be to blame as he had always been there for her and even now they were good friends.

As she walked she felt some water hit her skin and looked up at the cloudy sky. It was starting to rain, although very lightly. She glanced around at the people who were hurrying back to their homes before the rain became worst. She didn't really mind the rain and so she kept walking at her own leisurely pace.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain."

She turned around and saw Leon standing nearby with an umbrella.

"You'll get sick you know." He said as he walked towards her.

"I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry about me. Besides, what are you doing out here?"

"Aerith saw you a while ago and I decided to get you before you caught a cold." He said smirking.

"That was very considerate of you, but I don't really need you to take care of me."

"I know that." He sighed.

"But I want to. Come on, I'll take you home."

She looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Fine."

They walked side by side without speaking. It was an awkward silence that was broken by Leon.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Rei noticed the hint of concern in his voice.

"No, I'm just a bit tired of all the reading. That's why I decided to take a walk and clear my head."

Leon seemed unconvinced, but said nothing. The rain stopped and so did Leon and Rei. Leon closed the umbrella and turned to Rei.

"Well, since I interrupted your walk, how about I walk with you for a while?"

"Alright then." She said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark portal opened in Rei's home and a very familiar blond stepped out of it. He looked around and called out for his friend, but she was nowhere in the house. He sighed and removed his cloak and gloves before heading out the door to look for the girl. He walked outside and headed to the marketplace as that was where she usually went when she went out.

* * *

Leon and Rei walked around for a while and Rei had to admit that she was enjoying herself. Still, being with the man she had been so close to in the past made her feel somewhat sad and Leon seemed to notice this. He frowned slightly as he glanced at the girl while she looked at some of the new merchandise at a store. 

He had known her long enough to know that there was something bothering her and he had a good idea of what it was because he felt the same way. Spending the day with her had reminded him of just how much he missed her. He had never told her, but he had always regretted his decision and had often wished that they had stayed together. They stopped at the top of some stairs and looked out towards the castle in the distance. Rei sighed and Leon turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of how much work needs to be done before this place is back to its old self."

Leon frowned slightly and looked back towards the ruins.

"I know there's a lot of work to be done, but if we work hard enough-"

"We are, we're working as hard as we can Leon. Maybe we're working too hard." Rei said cutting him off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're becoming too involved in this work. We are so worried about rebuilding that we hardly have time for anything else."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, just look at us."

Leon didn't know what to say to this. Rei sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I think I'll go home now."

"No, you're right."

Rei turned around to look at Leon.

"All this time I've been thinking about us and maybe I made the wrong choice."

Rei was a bit surprised to hear this and didn't really know how to respond.

"At that time I didn't know what I wanted. All I thought about was helping the others and helping Sora, but now I know what I want."

Leon walked towards Rei and before she could say anything he kissed her. She was taken aback by this sudden action, but she knew that she wanted it to happen. A moment later she found herself holding onto Leon just as he wrapped his arms around her. As much as she hated to admit it she wanted to be with Leon. Still, there was something telling her that it was wrong.

"I want you." He said.

She looked at him and frowned.

"You've already chosen." Rei said as she turned and left.

Leon sighed and stood there watching as she left.

* * *

Demyx smiled when he found Rei with Leon. They appeared to be talking and he watched as Rei turned to leave. She stopped and turned back to Leon who said something that seemed to have surprised Rei. Suddenly, Leon held onto her and kissed her. For a moment Rei did nothing, but she slowly wrapped her arms around the tall brunette. 

As he watched this scene progress Demyx got a strange sensation. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't enjoying it. In fact, he had stopped smiling, even though he hadn't noticed. He had the urge to pry Rei away from the man, but instead he opened a dark portal and stepped through it.

He appeared back in Rei's home and gathered his cloak and gloves. After putting them on he stepped through another portal. He didn't know why, but he no longer felt like staying in that world. Seeing Rei with Leon had bothered him and he didn't know why or how that was even possible. He would just try to think things through back in his own room. He gave the room one last glance and sighed before leaving.

* * *

Rei arrived at her home and sunk into an armchair. She sighed and stared at the fire thinking of what had just happened. She was still thinking of Leon and of the kiss which, although she hated to think of it, had actually been enjoyable. She groaned and sunk farther into her chair as her head began to hurt due to all of her confused thoughts. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but it was obvious that she still felt something towards Leon. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. 

Strangely enough her next thoughts were of a certain blond musician. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on top of the fireplace. It was late and Demyx had not visited like he had promised. It was unusual for the young man to miss a chance to visit, but she supposed something must have come up. Thinking that he would put aside everything else to visit her was too arrogant a thought and so she didn't worry about it. She was sure that he would be at her door by the following morning.

Time passed and Demyx did not return to Hollow Bastion. At first she hadn't really minded as she thought that he would show up eventually, but as time passed she grew more worried as she thought that something had happened to him. She hadn't been able to get too much work done since she kept thinking about her friend. She often took walks around the town, but made sure to avoid Leon.

Actually she had made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with the man. She had heard from Yuffie and Aerith that he was in a particularly bad mood lately and although she was questioned quite intensely by the two (especially by Yuffie although Tifa was quite interested as well) on what had happened she had not said anything. However, she felt somewhat guilty about being the cause of his troubles. She had decided to go speak to him sometime, or to at least stop avoiding him.

And so it happened that on a particularly rainy day, after returning from one of her usual walks around town with which she hoped to clear her head (although she never accomplished this and merely thought of more complicated thoughts) she found a certain young blond waiting for her on one of the armchairs near the fire. She was surprised to see him there, but she was also relieved and happy. In truth, she had missed him.

"Demyx, I haven't seen you in a while." She said as she walked towards him and smiled.

Demyx looked up and grinned in that goofy way of his that she had missed so much. He stood up and before Rei know it she was being hugged tightly. She laughed at the blonde's childish behavior and he set her down after a moment.

"So, what took you so long? Did you get bored of coming here?"

Demyx stopped and looked at the girl for a moment before grinning and answering.

"Well, what can I say, they actually put me to work these past few days." He said cheerfully.

Rei sighed and shook her head before looking back up at the blond.

"Well, now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

Demyx seemed to think about it for a moment. Suddenly he grinned widely and for a minute Rei worried about her safety.

"Let's go for a walk! I wanna see the town and the stores and the-" Rei cut him off.

"Alright, alright, let's go." She said, still laughing.

Demyx smiled and took off his cloak and gloves so he wouldn't call too much attention. He took hold of Rei's arm and dragged her outside. They walked around the marketplace like Demyx wanted and had some sea-salt ice cream. They were outside for most of the day and Rei had to admit that she was enjoying herself. She was glad to have her friend back as she really needed his company.

As they sat on a ledge and watched the sunset Rei smiled and leaned against Demyx's shoulder. She felt him tense for a moment before relaxing.

"I missed you Demyx." She said.

Demyx looked at the girl and felt himself smiling. He was glad to be back too. While he had been away at the castle he had been thinking of what had happened and decided that he shouldn't really care, after all he was a nobody. Besides, if Rei was happy with Leon then it was fine with him. Still, he was somehow bothered by this and it didn't really make sense to him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around the girl.

"I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a while and then Demyx looked back at Rei.

"Rei, I was wondering…" He hesitated and the girl looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

He sighed and looked at her. As he looked into her eyes he knew he wanted to know the answer to the question in his mind even though he didn't know why.

"Do you feel something for Leon?"

Rei was surprised by this and sighed. She sat up and looked towards the setting sun.

"I don't know."

Demyx frowned slightly at this without knowing it.

"It's hard to say. Although I want to forget about him, my heart won't let me. I know I should, but I can't manage to do so. I guess my heart really is weak after all." She said smiling sadly.

"No, you're wrong. It takes a strong heart to love someone after being deceived than to forget about them."

Rei looked at the young man and smiled.

"That was oddly poetic for you wasn't it?"

"Yep!" he said grinning.

"Hey, wait a minute…" He said a bit later.

Rei laughed and shook her head. Demyx just smiled and looked up to see the sun sinking in the distance.

"Demyx, why didn't you come back?"

Demyx looked at Rei and wondered what she meant. Had she know that he was lying when he said that he had been busy?

"I know you weren't working, you yourself told me that you were not given as much work as the others. So why didn't you come back?"

Demyx thought about what to say and after figuring that he should tell her the truth he thought of how to tell her.

"I did come like I promised, but when I came you weren't home, so I started looking for you. I saw you with Leon and for some reason I didn't think I should stay so I went back. Then I just didn't want to return until now. I'm sorry."

Rei looked at him curiously and smiled.

"No, it's alright. But I guess I should have known it had something to do with that after you asked me about him."

Demyx grinned sheepishly and Rei laughed.

"I should take you home, it's getting late." He said.

"Alright, but we're walking."

"But portals are so much easier." He whined.

"No, they creep me out."

Demyx laughed as they began walking. Soon they were back in Rei's house. Demyx dragged Rei to the couch and grinned.

"I wanna play my sitar."

Rei chuckled as he summoned his instrument. He sat down next to her and began playing. Rei watched him as he played and as the notes flowed out she realized that she had missed listening to his music. She smiled and sunk back into the soft piece of furniture. The music stopped and she looked over at Demyx.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I should go, it's late." He said as he stood up.

"No, stay a while longer." She said as she pulled him down on the couch.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

Demyx grinned.

"Alright I'll stay a while longer."

Rei smiled and leaned against him.

"Rei, why do you want me to stay?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to having you here."

Demyx frowned slightly at hearing that she had become _used_ to having him there.

"What do you mean you're used to having me here? You make it sound like I'm a stain you're used to looking at!" He said, pouting slightly.

Rei laughed.

"I meant I like having you here and I miss you when you're not."

Demyx looked at her and smiled.

"Okay then I'll try to visit more often. I'm sorry I didn't come for a while."

"It's alright. Demyx, why do you even bother coming here?"

"Because I like you." He said smiling widely.

Rei smiled.

"I like you too."

Demyx looked at Rei and as he looked at her he thought back to what he had felt when he saw her with Leon. He wondered if he had actually felt jealous. That was impossible for a Nobody, but somehow, he thought that maybe he had felt something. As he looked into the girl's eyes he realized that he might be feeling something at that very moment. He had no idea what it was that he was feeling, but whatever it was it was drawing him towards the girl.

Rei also noticed a very familiar feeling and wondered for a moment if she had somehow begun to feel something towards the blond musician. Was that the reason why she couldn't stop thinking about him? Was that why she didn't want him to leave? She thought about this, but was brought back to the present as she became aware of how close she was to Demyx.

Suddenly and without warning, Demyx closed the distance between them and she felt his lips pressed to her own. She didn't know what to do, but as she sat there she realized that she actually liked kissing him. She was surprised at how soft his lips were as he kissed her lightly and somewhat with a bit of hesitation. She returned the kiss and placed her arms around Demyx just as he held her.

Demyx couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't even think of why he had done it. He wanted to stop, but he found something holding him back from doing that. He was surprised when she returned the kiss. He held her as she placed her arms around him. After a moment he drew back and saw a faint blush spreading across her face. He stood up and opened a portal.

"I'm sorry, I should go."

Before Rei could stop him he left. She sighed and felt a headache approaching. Things just kept getting more complicated for her and she wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with everything that was happening. She just hoped that Demyx would return.

_**End Chapter Thirteen**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the super long wait. I'm trying to make all the chapters long since I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	14. Close Calls

**Hello people! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been busy with school. Anyways, thanks to Roxine4Ever1794, Akane-chan-yuna, cheeky half-demon, Bellethial Skywalker, and XBloodXRosesX for reading and reviewing. Please review, reviews make me happy. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely and clumsy Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was nighttime in Hollow Bastion and Rei was sitting on an armchair by the fire. She yawned as she closed the book she had been reading and set it down on the chair as she stood up. She looked up at the clock above the fireplace and groaned. It was still pretty early, too early to sleep, but too late to go out. She sighed and decided to clean up a bit. She looked around the room and wondered how she let things get so out of hand.

There were books everywhere along with random pieces of paper and bottles of ink. She stood there for a minute contemplating the mess and decided that for all the boredom she felt there were still other things she would rather do than clean. With that she walked into the kitchen and began making some tea.

As she waited for the tea to be ready her thoughts wandered back to Demyx. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and it wasn't really strange considering what had happened the last time she had seen him. Almost a week had passed and there was no sign of him. Of course, she had expected him to stay away for a while, but she couldn't help but feel like he was taking things too seriously.

She served herself some tea and sat back at the kitchen table. As far as she was concerned it was better to forget about Demyx. After all, he was a nobody and a potential enemy. She sipped some of her tea, but was startled by a sudden noise coming from the adjoining room. She hurried to find the source of the noise, but stopped abruptly as she saw a figure in a black cloak slowly sitting up and pushing away several fallen books.

"Demyx?" She said surprised.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot about the table and hit it while walking in." He said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It's alright, but what are you doing here?"

Demyx stood up and looked at her. He sighed and grinned up at her.

"Well, I just thought I'd come visit since I haven't done so in a while."

Rei shook her head and walked up to where he was. She began picking up the books that had fallen.

"You don't have to come here if you don't want to." She said quietly.

Demyx was surprised by this, but he supposed he should have guessed she would be upset.

"Rei, I'm sorry about what happened the last time I was here."

Rei stopped and looked up at him. She stood up and so did he.

"Demyx, I don't care about what happened, but I just don't want you to feel like you have to come here. I also don't want you to lie about why you came here."

Demyx laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I really can't lie with you around."

"So, why are you here?"

"I guess I just wanted to apologize. Besides, something happened and I think you should know."

Rei looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What happened?"

"Roxas left." He said with a saddened look.

Rei looked at him for a moment as the words processed in her mind.

"What do you mean? Why did he leave?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he left, Axel wouldn't say anything else. He's pretty upset and I don't blame him, they were best friends after all."

Rei sighed and sat down on the couch. Demyx remained standing and Rei had to wonder how much Roxa's departure had affected him. She stood up and walked up to him. He glanced at her and before he could say anything she hugged him.

"It's alright Demyx, I'm sure Roxas will be fine."

Demyx smiled and held her.

"I know, thanks."

She smiled and thought that maybe it was better to deal with one thing at a time and at that moment Roxas was more important. As she thought about this the quiet atmosphere was shattered by a loud grumbling sound. Demyx pulled away and had a faint blush on his face.

"Sorry, I guess I'm kind of hungry." He said with embarrassment.

Rei chuckled and began walking towards the kitchen with Demyx following closely. As he stepped into one of the few clutter free spaces of the house Demyx smiled as he remembered all the times he had sat at the table while he ate. It was funny how he always managed to get a free meal out of Rei every time he visited her. He was just glad he couldn't feel guilt. He grinned at this thought.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about always making you cook for me."

"It's alright, I don't mind." She said.

"But, if you want you can just have some pastries I made earlier. I gave some to the guys at Merlin's house, but I had some left over."

Demyx's eyes lit up when he saw the chocolate covered pastries on the tray Rei was holding. She laughed and set it down in front of him. She watched with much amusement as Demyx ate them.

"These are good!" He said with a mouthful of food.

Rei sighed and shook her head. Even if she had to feed him every time she saw him she had missed him. Demyx stopped eating and looked at Rei. She stopped smiling and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Demyx looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I guess there's just something I have to talk to you about."

Rei could guess what he wanted to talk about and sighed. She sat down in front of him with a slight frown on her face. Demyx sighed before he began to speak.

"Rei, what did you think after what happened the last time I was here?"

She froze and looked at him curiously. She thought for a moment before responding and when she spoke she did it hesitantly and without looking up.

"I don't really know. I guess the main thing I felt was confusion."

Demyx gave her a strange look and she continued to explain.

"I know you can't feel so I don't really know why you would do something like that."

She looked up at him and Demyx knew what she was about to ask him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He flinched slightly at this and looked down at the table.

"I don't know it's just that…"

He trailed off and Rei waited patiently for him to finish. He looked up at her with a serious face and Rei couldn't help but be surprised by this.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but I don't want you to think that-"

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, so you don't have to worry about that." She said cutting him off.

Demyx stopped and looked at her for a moment. She looked back at him with a serious face, but there was a strange look in her eyes. She looked down again and spoke in a softer tone.

"You can't feel I know that already. Because of that I know that what happened must have been an accident. I don't want to think that it was anything else because I know that it can't be."

She looked back up at him with a smile.

"So, you don't have to worry anymore."

Demyx stayed quiet for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"I'm glad you're not bothered by it."

He stood up and Rei watched as he opened up a portal.

"I should probably leave now things are a bit out of hand with Roxas leaving so I don't know when I'll be back."

Rei nodded and managed a small smile as Demyx turned to leave. He stopped right before he entered the portal.

"You know, even I don't know what I meant by kissing you." He said quietly before entering the portal.

Rei stared at the place where Demyx had stood with a look of surprise. She smiled lightly and shook her head. She realized that although he had talked to he hadn't really told her everything that was on his mind. She sighed not knowing what he meant at all and decided some sleep might help her at the moment.

* * *

Demyx appeared back in his room and sighed as he trudged to his bed. He kicked off his boots and let himself fall back on the bed. It was strange to think that for all the trouble he had gone to as he thought of what to tell Rei he didn't think he had accomplished much. Perhaps it was because of his inability to understand her feelings.

As he thought about that his mind wondered back to the thought that had been bothering him for quite some time. Ever since the incident with Rei he had been wondering if it was possible for a Nobody to feel. The first time this occurred to him he had only thought of how stupid the idea had sounded, but lately it made more sense. It would certainly explain a lot of his behavior as of late and it would certainly explain the trouble with Axel and Roxas.

More importantly, it would explain why he chose to stay with Rei. He just couldn't understand why he kept going back and every time she asked him about it he had to wonder. He sighed and turned in his bed. He was tired and his head would begin to hurt if he kept thinking about those things. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to sleep. He would deal with things later.

* * *

Rei let herself fall onto a chair rather unceremoniously. After a day of shopping in the marketplace she was tired and so she just sat there for a moment with her eyes closed. She sighed and opened her eyes before she fell asleep. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was still early in the afternoon. She groaned and tried to think of a way to pass the time.

She looked around the room at all the books that were scattered and decided against working. To be honest she felt extremely lazy at the moment. Just as she was about to go to the kitchen there was a knock on the door. She walked to it and opened it to reveal Cloud standing there. She was surprised to see him as he hadn't visited in a while. Nevertheless she smiled kindly at him.

"Hello Cloud. What brings you here?"

"Leon's looking for you. He says he needs your help back at the old castle."

Rei gave him a puzzled look.

"What does he need?"

"He's trying to clear up the area around the castle."

"So he's going to explore it isn't he?" She said with some exasperation.

"Yeah, I think so. The others are there, but he thought some of your magic would make things easier."

"I see, well, I suppose I should help out." She sighed.

To be honest she was tired and the last thing she wanted was to clear up stones and use up her energy, but she really owed it to the others to help out. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She turned to Cloud.

"I'll take you to the others. There might be Heartless around so it would be better if I went with you."

Rei nodded and smiled at him. They began walking to the castle and Rei wondered how long it would take to fully explore the castle. They hadn't entered the place since Sora had left and Leon had mentioned that they might find some information about the Heartless there.

Still, it was somewhat dangerous, or at least that's what she liked to think. She had always been painfully aware of how weak she could be compared to the others. She supposed it was part of having to rely on magic that draws from one's own energy. The problem was that one never knew when their energy would run out.

As they neared the castle they ran into Heartless. The closer they got the more Heartless appeared. She fought along with Cloud and got rid of the creatures with ease, but she had to admit that it was a bit annoying to have to stop so often to dispose of them. She sighed as they finally reached the castle and Cloud turned to her.

"Are you tired?" He asked with a hint of surprise.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for bringing me here. It would have been difficult to get here with all the Heartless around." She said smiling.

He gave her a small smile and turned around when he heard someone approaching. Leon stepped out from the doorway to the castle. He glanced at Rei and then turned to Cloud.

"Thanks for bringing her here."

Cloud nodded and walked past him into the castle.

"So, what do you need Leon?"

"There are some rooms that are blocked and so I need you to help me clear them. I thought it would be easier with your magic and I thought you might want to know if we found something interesting."

"Alright then, let's go."

She walked past him and headed into the castle. He caught up to her quickly and they walked side by side.

"Just be careful, there are Heartless inside." He said.

She nodded and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Leon led her to the areas that needed to be cleared of the rubble from the battle that had occurred there. She worked alongside him and saw Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud working as well. The work wasn't hard, but it was tiring and annoying, especially with the Heartless appearing all over the place.

Leon didn't talk much as they worked and Rei knew he was still upset. She sighed as she used another spell to lift some rocks and move them out of the way. Leon stood behind her watching out for any Heartless that might show up. He approached her once she was done and walked into the cleared passage. It was dark and Rei could see that he was being careful in case Heartless appeared suddenly. He turned to her.

"Stay here while I check this room."

She sighed but nodded and watched as he went in. She looked around at the hallway she was in and stopped when she saw some movement. Something turned the corner and she wondered if it was a Heartless. She followed it to where it disappeared to and ignored the fact that Leon would worry if she just disappeared.

The hallway was dark, but there was enough light for her to see. She held her wand firmly waiting for heartless to appear. She sighed as she stood there waiting. She turned around and began to walk back, but a shadow Heartless appeared before her. She prepared to cast a spell when she heard clanking noises behind her. She turned around and was met with a small army of soldier Heartless.

She frowned and cast a spell to get rid of them.

"Firaga!"

She waited, but nothing happened. She froze and wondered if she was out of energy already. She felt tired, but she hadn't thought of the possibility of having reached her limit. She took a step back and the Heartless lunged towards her.

She fought some off with her wand, but there were too many. She flinched as she felt something scratch her leg and kicked the creature away. She hit another one with her wand, but she didn't do too much damage and it was soon back on it's feet. She was getting tired of fighting and her movements were getting sloppy.

She stumbled and fell giving a chance for the Heartless to jump on her. She shielded herself with her arms and cried out for help.

"Leon!"

She struggled against the Heartless, but she could feel their claws scratching her arms. She felt a sharp pain on her side and flinched. Suddenly she felt cold and weak. There was a strange feeling in her chest like a weight was lifted and she looked up to see a Heartless by her side. There was a faint glow coming from her chest and she knew what it was.

She closed her eyes waiting for her heart to be stolen and wondered if she would become a Nobody. She waited, but nothing happened except for the weight returning to her chest. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Leon standing before her. He dropped to his knees beside her and she could see the worry etched on his face.

She wanted to thank him and tell him not to worry, but she was tired. Before she knew it her eyes were closed and she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

The light streaming from the window was faint, but it was enough to wake the sleeping girl. Rei opened her eyes slowly and groaned. She placed her hand on top of her head and sighed trying to remember what had happened.

She remembered a dark hallway and a single shadow heartless. She struggled to think of what had happened after that. She sat up when she remembered the other heartless. She clutched at her chest above her heart and wondered how close she had been to losing it. She heard footsteps outside and a moment later the door opened.

Leon stopped at the door and looked at Rei with a hint of surprise. Although it was well hidden, she knew him well enough to see it. He walked over to the bed.

"It's good to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, although I've felt better. What happened?"

"You almost lost our heart." Leon said grimly.

Rei sighed and looked down at her hands for a moment. Leon could tell she was thinking and remained silent. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I guess I should thank you. If it weren't for you I would have surely lost it."

"Don't worry about it just try not to get into trouble anymore." He said smirking.

Rei laughed and nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now. I should tell the others you're fine."

He turned around and walked towards the door. Rei watched him leave and sighed. She stayed in bed for a few minutes before standing up slowly and heading out the door. She climbed down the stairs, but stopped when she saw a dark portal opening in the main room. She smiled a bit knowing it was Demyx.

He stepped out of the portal and looked around the room. He stopped when he saw her and grinned, but there was something strange with the way he grinned.

"Hello Demyx." She said.

"You're awake! How do you feel?"

Rei was surprised to learn that he knew about her accident. She guessed he had visited while she was still asleep. She smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired."

Demyx smiled and she could see that he was more at ease.

"That's good. I heard about what happened and I thought I would come and see how you were doing." He said happily.

"Did Leon tell you?"

He nodded.

"He wasn't too happy to see me though." He said with a thoughtful look.

Rei chuckled.

"Don't mind him, you know how he is."

"Yeah, I know." He said grinning.

"Hey, are you sure you're fine? I mean, you almost lost your heart." He said seriously.

Rei sighed and sat down on a couch.

"I'm alright, but I won't say that I wasn't scared."

"Of course you would be scared. It would be strange if you hadn't been afraid."

Demyx sat next to her and sighed as he sank back on the couch. They were quiet for a while and then Rei thought of something she wanted to ask Demyx.

"Demyx, do you remember when you lost your heart?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Were you scared?"

He thought about what to say for a moment.

"I guess I was, but it's hard to say. All I remember is being attacked from behind while I was playing my sitar."

Rei just looked at him for a while and then sighed.

"Rei, you shouldn't worry too much about that kind of stuff, just be careful with the Heartless. I don't want you to get hurt and things could get more dangerous."

"You're just like Leon, you worry too much."

"No I don't." He complained childishly.

Rei chuckled but then stopped. Demyx was surprised by the sudden change In her expression.

"It's more like you can't." She said quietly.

Demyx frowned and tried to think of a way to cheer up Rei. He watched as she sat next to him with a sad look on her face. He moved towards her and held her. He knew she was surprised as he felt her stiffen in his arms. Slowly, she relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

"This talk of hearts is kind of boring." He said.

Rei smiled and held onto him.

"You know, it doesn't really matter if I can't feel because you always make me remember what it was like to feel. That's why I don't want you to lose your heart."

Rei pulled away from him and looked at him strangely. He was still smiling at her and she had a weird feeling.

"You're the only person I know who still has a heart and if you lost it I don't think I would be able to remember any feelings anymore."

Rei smiled and hugged him again.

"Demyx, I promise I'll help you get your heart back."

Demyx grinned.

"Then I promise to protect you. I'll never let you lose your heart."

Rei stayed in his arms for a while knowing he didn't mind. She took in the slight smell of the ocean that emanated from him and smiled. He looked down at her with a questioning look and noticed how tired she looked. He held her as her arms began to slip away and her eyes began to close.

As he looked at her he couldn't imagine what she would be like if she lost her heart. He couldn't think of the possibility of her not being able to laugh or smile at him. It would be strange to see her in that state and he knew he didn't want that to happen. He meant what he had said. He would protect her for as long as he could.

He hadn't told her but he had come to realize that she held all his memories of his previous life. Without her he doubted he would be able to remember how to feel and he didn't want to lose that. It was all he had left as a Nobody.

_**End Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Sayonara! **


	15. Confessions

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for the long wait. I don't know why I've been so bad with updating. Anyways, thanks to cheeky half-demon, XBloodXRosesX, Akane-chan-yuna, Black Memories3683, and ZzGeniuszZ for reading and reviewing. Please review if you have the chance. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was a cloudy day in Hollow Bastion and Rei was sitting on an armchair taking some notes on a book on potions. She sighed as she put the book down and stretched before heading to the kitchen. Before she could get there a portal opened before her and Demyx stepped out with his usual goofy grin. She smiled at the young man.

"Demyx, I wasn't expecting you to be here so late."

"I was kinda bored, besides, I might have dumped some water on Axel."

"Again?" She said with some amusement.

"It was an accident." Demyx complained.

Rei laughed and Demyx smiled softly at her. She gave him a strange look and he chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just good to hear you laugh."

Rei couldn't help but blush and she wondered why she was blushing. Of course, Demyx was completely oblivious to her discomfort. He sat on the couch and sighed as he sunk back into the soft furniture. Rei watched as he yawned and then sat next to him.

"So how have you been? You look a lot better now than the last time I saw you."

"Well, what can I say, Leon's been looking after me. He's actually taken time off to come and visit everyday. He really worries even though I told him I'm alright." She said with a fond look.

Demyx watched as she spoke of Leon with what he could only guess was affection. There was something that bothered him but he still didn't know what it was.

"Demyx, are you alright?"

He looked back up at the girl as she stared at him with a curious look. He grinned at her.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. Sorry about not coming to visit more often."

"It's alright, at least you came. Besides, Leon's been here a lot lately. It would be kind of hard to explain why you just pop out of nowhere." She said with a small grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said with a laugh.

Rei watched him closely and wondered what it was that bothered him. She knew him well enough to know when he was covering something up. Of course, it was still hard to tell since he really had no emotions. He seemed to be thinking of something and she was somewhat amused at his blank expression. She poked him on the side and laughed when he jumped.

"Hey, that was mean. You shouldn't laugh at your friends." He whined.

"Sorry, you just looked funny. What were you thinking of?"

"Huh? Uh…nothing, it was nothing, how about some music?" He said, changing the subject.

Rei gave him a suspicious look and Demyx just grinned in what he hoped was an innocent manner.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rei asked.

Demyx thought about what to tell her and hesitated a bit before he spoke.

"Well, I was just wondering how things with Leon are lately."

Rei gave him a confused look.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious." He whined.

Rei smiled a bit and shook her head.

"I guess things are fine. We get along well although he still wants things to change. I think he's starting to understand that there's no way things will change now."

"So you really aren't giving him a chance?"

"Nope, not as long as he keeps being so grumpy."

Demyx laughed and Rei smiled at him.

"But why are you so interested in that kind of stuff?"

"I'm not!" He said with a slight pout.

"Oh really?" She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Demyx gave her a nervous look and she laughed.

"Relax Demyx, you're acting like I'm going to do something."

The young man sighed and Rei felt a strange sensation stir within her as she looked at him. She smiled softly as he began to tell her about all the things he had been doing lately unaware of the expression on the girl's face. She sighed and leaned on him making him stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Are you sure? You look tired. Maybe I should leave you to rest."

"No I'm fine, stay a while longer." She said as she held him.

She could feel Demyx stir uncomfortably and knew she was being selfish by holding onto him like that, but she didn't care at that time. It was strange how she had finally realized why she missed him so much when he left and why she felt so alone lately. Leon had left long ago, but even then she hadn't been so affected as to want to hold onto him like she was doing with Demyx. However, just the thought of the young nobody leaving made her sad and although she knew why she didn't want to admit it.

"Demyx."

"Yeah?"

"Were you ever in love?"

Demyx looked down at the girl next to him and wondered where the sudden question had come from. For a moment it crossed his mind that it could have something to do with Leon, but he certainly hoped it didn't. He didn't particularly enjoy talking about that man with Rei and he was certain that if he could feel he would feel irritated. Rei looked up at him expecting an answer.

"No, I don't think so."

She sighed and looked away from him.

"Then you could never remember what it feels like right?"

Demyx gave her a strange look wondering why she sounded so disappointed.

"Why does it matter?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a small smile as she sat up.

He wasn't convinced by the fake smile he saw and thought it was oddly ironic for him to want to complain about someone else expressing false emotions. Still, something about it being Rei bothered him. She had always been honest with her feelings with him even though he couldn't fully understand them as he had only faint memories of his past emotions.

Demyx pushed those thoughts back and focused on the girl's strange behavior. It wasn't very often that she asked about his past and feelings. He knew there was something bothering her, but his answer to her question had prevented her from telling him what it was.

Rei felt his gaze upon her and avoided his eyes. At the moment she didn't feel like explaining her feelings to someone who could never understand them.

"You know, I may not be able to feel, but I know when someone is hiding something. There's something you wanted to tell me isn't there?"

Rei sighed and nodded.

"Then tell me, you know you can talk to me about anything." He said with a grin.

"This isn't so simple." Rei said.

"Well it can't be that complicated." He said with a smile.

Rei looked at him and smiled a bit. She sighed once more.

"When you had a heart, did you ever feel confused about your feelings?"

Demyx gave her a puzzled look. He seemed to think about it for a moment and Rei had to smile at him.

"I'm not sure. I can't really remember, but then again I'm not too sure about what you mean." He said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, I thought that might happen." She said with some amusement.

She stood up and stretched a bit before turning to look at Demyx with a smile.

"That's why I told you not to worry about it."

Demyx gave her one of his usual grins. It was all he could do at the moment to make her feel better. He reached over to her and pulled her over to him. He smirked as she actually squeaked as she hit the couch. As soon as she hit the cushions she felt Demyx tickling her and burst into laughter.

"D-Demyx, stop!" She said between laughs.

Demyx stopped after a while and just sat there smiling as she sat up.

"Feel better?" He asked.

The girl smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not confused anymore."

Demyx gave her an odd look as she looked down.

"I know what I feel now and I'm sure of it."

She looked up at him and before he could do anything her lips were upon his. It was strange to think that for the second time since they had met he was once again kissing her or rather she was kissing him. His head was spinning as he tried to deal with all the thoughts that flooded into his mind and he wondered what he should do.

It took him a moment to react as he kissed her back and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Her lips were soft as they pressed down upon his own lips gently. She pulled back after a moment and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Demyx."

Demyx froze as he held the girl and thought of what to do next. He didn't want to make her feel bad, but there was no way he could ever respond to her feelings. The blond musician sighed as he sat there with the girl in his arms.

"Rei, I'm sorry, but-"

"I know you can't feel anything towards me but that doesn't matter I just wanted you to know. If I didn't tell you I felt like my own heart would burst. I'm sorry."

She didn't move away from the embrace and Demyx didn't release her either. His face held an unusually serious look.

"Don't apologize, I'm the one who's sorry, if I had a heart then…"

"Then I wouldn't have met you." She said pushing herself away and smiling at him.

"It's alright, you shouldn't worry about it, I guess I'm just being foolish. I should be thankful to you for being so patient with me and my little outbursts. I guess I'm just too emotional for my own good." She said with a small laugh.

Demyx smiled a bit, but it was different than before and Rei noticed. She sighed and sat back against the couch.

"You should leave." She said softly.

Demyx looked at her for a moment and sighed. He pulled her to him and held her. She stiffened in his arms out of surprise making him smile.

"Just because I'm a nobody doesn't mean I can't pretend, besides, maybe you can make me remember what it's like to care for someone."

Rei looked at him in surprise and he gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Even if you can't I'll get my heart back someday."

Rei smiled brightly up at him.

"Don't worry, I already promised I'd help you get your heart back." She said.

Demyx nodded and hoped that he could get it back soon. He had always wanted to be able to feel again, but even then he was happy with just being able to remember his old feelings. Now that he had Rei he knew that memories weren't good enough, he wanted to love her in return.

_**End Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for taking so long and for making it so short, but I've been busy with other stories. I just started two original stories in if anyone wants to read them head to my profile for more info. Anyways, please review if you can. Until next time. **


	16. Return

**Hello people and sorry for the huge delay in updates. A lot of things came up and I was just recently able to get back into writing. Anyways, I won't bore you with the details. Thanks to all those who are still reading and to those who alert and favorite. Special thanks to Black Memories3683, Akane-chan-yuna, The Memories of Old, XBLoodXRosesX and XxMichyBabyxX for reviewing. If you are interested in reading some of my original works head on over to fictionpress and search for Kari-chan689. Now I'll leave you to enjoy the new chapter.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but the lovely Rei.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Some time had passed since the day when Rei finally revealed her feelings to Demyx and not much had changed. The Restoration Committee was still working on freeing the world of Heartless and in getting Hollow Bastion back to it's old self again. Leon was still as anti-social as ever, only now he seemed a bit more 'grumpy', as Rei liked to put it. She wondered if he had somehow found out about her relationship with Demyx.

Not that you could call it an actual relationship. The blond dropped by every now and then to spend some time with her. They would go out for a while, talk and at the end of the day they might kiss. It was all fine with Demyx, but Rei was still bothered about the whole thing. There was something that was missing and she knew what it was. It was love, at least on Demyx's part. She loved him dearly, but she knew that he couldn't feel the same way, at least not until he regained his heart.

Demyx didn't know this, but he could tell that there was something bothering the girl. Every time he held her or kissed her, he could sense some hesitation on her part. It bothered him to some extent, but having no heart made it easier to dismiss it as him not being able to judge her emotions properly. He chose to believe that nothing was wrong and that if something was bothering the girl she would tell him about it.

* * *

Rei yawned as she finished washing the dishes from her lunch. Demyx hadn't been to see her in three days already, but he had told her that he would be busy. Even so she couldn't help but miss him. There wasn't enough to do in Hollow Bastion, at least not without him. While drying her hands, she heard a series of knocks on the door. Leon stood before her when she opened the door. She blinked in surprise as it had been a while since she had seen him.

"Leon, what brings you here?" She said with a gentle smile.

"Can you come with me to Merlin's house?"

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, but why? Do you need help with something?"

"No, I just think you should be there."

Rei didn't say anything even though she was curious as to why Leon would think that she should be at Merlin's house. She closed the door and followed Leon. They didn't talk on the way, but there wasn't much to say. Things were still awkward after Leon's last attempt at getting Rei back. He was still upset about having had to swallow his pride for nothing and she had moved on to a slightly more unstable relationship with Demyx. They arrived at Merlin's house and found everyone gathered together.

"So what's going on here?" She asked.

Yuffie grinned as she practically bounced over at her.

"We think Sora's coming back!" The young ninja said energetically.

Rei looked over at Leon for confirmation. He just offered her a small smile.

"How do you know?"

"Before, we really couldn't remember Sora, but suddenly we just started to remember." Aerith explained.

"I see."

"But that doesn't matter, what matters is that Sora's back!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I'm going to go see if he's around!" She said before leaving.

Rei smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe we should go as well." She told Leon.

"No, you should stay here. There are still a lot of Heartless."

The girl frowned and shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I'm going with you. I can take care of myself."

Leon sighed, but didn't argue anymore. Rei smiled at her small victory as she followed him outside. After a while of walking they finally heard voices, familiar voices.

"Sora!" Rei said happily.

Sora turned to him and grinned back at her and Leon.

After meeting everyone again Leon decided to take him to the Bailey. Again, Rei was allowed to go simply because Leon didn't want to argue more than was necessary. As she followed Leon and the others she was suddenly pulled to the side and a familiar, yet uncomfortable feeling engulfed her. She closed her eyes and she she opened them she was standing in her home. She turned around and saw Demyx grinning sheepishly at her.

"Demyx...? What are you doing here? Why did you bring me back here?" She asked, confused.

"I just thought I'd come visit..." He said with uncertainty.

Rei just stared at him, waiting for him to tell her the truth. The nobody sighed and slumped forward a bit.

"I just thought you'd be safer here." He said without looking at her.

The girl blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you now, I gotta go."

Demyx was already opening a portal as he spoke. he turned back to look at the girl before walking through it.

"Just stay here okay?" He said in a pleading voice before leaving.

Rei stood there, wondering what had just happened. She shook her head a bit before heading back outside. Even though Demyx had told her to stay inside she couldn't do that with everything that was going on. Besides, Leon would want an explanation as to why she had just suddenly disappeared. She groaned at the prospect of having to explain herself to him, but what bothered her the most was what Demyx's warning could mean.

**End chapter Sixteen  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Well, sorry for the long wait and for the shortness. I would have posted it last week, but I sprained my wrist. Anyways, hope you guys liked it and please review if you can. Again, feel free to read my other fanfics and original works as well. Until next time.**


End file.
